Angel & Daimen: Raven's Secret Revealed
by sincerly.m.l
Summary: It's been tweleve years since Raven left the Teen Titans with a secret no one knew. But when Raven's secret reveals it's self will things shatter? Full summary in the story! R&R! (Up for adoption)
1. 1:Leaving

**_Full Summary_**

_It's been tweleve years since Raven left the Teen Titans with a secret no on knew. But when Raven's secret reviels it's self will things shatter? Will Raven's father return to use Raven's secret to overcome the Earth? Will Trigon form a team with a orphaned child who was raised by a villian who had also helped Trigon? Will a half-brother be taken under the orphaned villians wing and follow in his dead mothers footsteps? Can love blossom in the guessing-game of chaso or will it also be destroyed. How far can things bend for they break when Raven's secret is revealed?_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_Leaving_

A storm raged on outside of the T shaped tower that over looked Jump City that was also caught in the mix of the loud, irratable storm. The thunder rumpled hatefully throughout the dark sky. With each grumbling rumble a crack of lighting lit up the sky for a brief second and then vanished into the darkness. The rain landed on evrything that lay beneath the sky, dropping onto the street that had metalic glimmer to it, windows, buildings, cars that lined the streets, all the while begging for intrance to any place, a place that would allow refuge from the outraged lighting and grumpy thunder.

The storm dragged on as a girl hurried about a cluttered room stuffing various clothes that littered the floor into a dark blue-almost black- duffle bag. Tears streamed the girls face as she bent over the slight bulge in her stomach making it impossible to ignore the reason she stuffed a bag of clothes. _'Tell him!_' a voice inside the girl screamed just as angrily as the storm. The girl shook her head, her legs grew weak and she lowered herself slowly to the floor. She crawled now stuffing anything she thought was hers into the bag. '_No...He dosen't need to know._' the girl responded to the voice.

Lighting erupted, crackling and hissing as it came in contact with water. _'He does need to know. Just tell him why at least.' _the voice begged the girl who quivered. She didn't respond only listned to the sound of the rolling thunder and the pitiful begging of the rain. _'He deserves to know...just, please, tell him.' _

The girl took in a fearful breath._ 'Tell him what? He is going to be a farther wether he likes it or not? That he is only seventeen and is going to be called a dad, a father? He won't accept it...he'll leave, or deny that it's his child.' _the girl thought bitterly to herself. _'That is not the guy you fell for and you know it. Your scared and you want to excuses not to tell him! He's seventeen and your your the one leaving, running away not him. Besides, no matter what it will always be his child.' _the voice insited. The girl cringed as the voice thrust the truth in her face. Another crack of lighting pireced the water and it let out a shrill mix of hissing and angry cracking. Looking up at her bed the girl starred at the figure that clung to the covers at the sound of the lighting. "Raven..." the boy whimpered the name.

Raven stood up her hand strocking the bulge in her stomach. "Beast boy." Raven responded quietly slightly chocking on her tears. Turning away from Beast boy, Raven looked at her dresser. She traced the outline of her mirror and placed it in the duffel bag. She ran her hands over the smooth wood and her fingertips lightly brushed over a thin, straight line. Raven smiled and picked up the line of photos.

The day was fresh in her mind. It was a Saturday and Starfire had ran out of her favorite nail polish and needed to go to the mall. Robin took the chance to get his usual six-pack of his favorite soda, Cyborg and Beast boy both had their eyes on a video game and Raven had wanted to get a few new books.

She remembered Beast boy had spotted a photo booth and had begged Raven to take some pictures with him. Raven refused at first but then Beast boy had stood on a table and had announced that he was a dude and Raven was his dudette-embarrsing Raven but he did it in a way that could only make her laugh- Raven agrred to take a photos with him.

Raven pulled the duffel bag onto her shoulder and stroked the line of pictures with her thumb. "Raven?" Beast boy's voice was drousy but Raven knew he was no longer asleep. Raven didn't turn around, she stood rigid, her back to Beast boy and starring at the strip of pictures. "What...what are you doing?" he asked lowly barely able to speack because he knew what Raven was doing. "I-I love you Beast boy." Raven said with shaken breaths she turned her head smiling weakly at Beast boy. She looked away from Beast boy's who seemed broken. Her eyes settled on the charm bracelt Beat boy and the others had gotten her for her birthday. Using her powers she dragged the bracelet into the air. It floated past Beast boy who instantly snatched it out of the air.

"Why?" he asked, he struggled to kick away the covers that were snaked around his ankles. He finally kicked the covers away and clumsly made his way off the bed. "Just give me the bracelt Beast boy, please." Raven begged backing away with her hand out stretched. Beast boy shook his head. "What's wrong Raven? Just tell me." his voice was just as broken as the expression on his face. Raven shook her head and closed her eyes tight trying hard to hold back the tears. She stumpled over something that was hidden under one of Beast boy's shirts. Beast boy caught Raven in his arms and pulled her close to him. He let the bracelt go and it floated into the duffel bag.

"Please...tell me." Beast boy begged. Raven quivered in beast boy's arms. "No..." she said lowly. "Raven what ever it is I can help you. The team, we can all help you. We'll fix it Raven. Just please don't leave." Beast boy begged cringing at the clap of thunder and crackling of lighting. "You can't fix it...no one can fix it. _It's _already done the damage." Raven sighed, her hand twitched with a compulsion to protectively stroke the bulge but she balled her hand into a fist and refused the compulsion.

Beast boy tightned his arms around Raven "Please Raven." he sighed. Raven struggled against him. When she stumbled backwards she took deep labored breaths. She wished he had held her tighter and refused to release her but he hadn't but he would still fight for her to stay. Tears swelled in her eyes blurring her vision. Beast boy's communcitaor began ringing. He ignored it, by the fifth time the ringing stopped and a message played it's self. "Hey Beast boy it's me. Terra. Uh, I was just wondering if you know, you wanted to go out for some pizza tommorow? I um, I have something to tell you. Talk to you later."

Beast boy looked over his shoulder to his communicator cursing under his breath. Raven hugged her shoulders her knees seemed suddenly week and she felt heavy with hurt. "You..." she struggled to find a word but nothing came to her mind. "Raven, please, think for a minute. She's betrayed us-" Raven cut him off. "NO! Don't go there! You faught to see her as a better person, you wanted her accepted by us after she..." Raven ventured from her words as she finally feel to her knees. Beast boy took a few steps towards her but a black shield consumed Raven.

A low, discouraged rumble of thunder made Raven and Beast boy shiver. The shield vanished and Raven stood. "_You_...do you think I haven't heard? You walk into the bathroom, or go up to the roof, or even when we're with the team at a store you walk away when your communicator goes off. I've heard you talk to her, how long? How long have you been lying to me!" Raven screamed her emotions flarring. Beast boy shook his head. "No Raven-"

"Stop!" she screamed something broke and Raven sighed. "How long have you been chea-" Beast boy didn't let her finish. His inner beast took control for a moment with a swift turn of his heel he grabbed Raven's bed and tossed it on it's side into the darkness. He gasped for breath, trying to calm himself. Raven shrunk deep into her cloak. Her hand gripping the strip of pictures. Beast boy turned back to her. "You think I've cheated! What about that dude you meet at the club when Blackfire came here? I'm no idiot Raven! You text him and you go to the libary and go off to your werid shops together all the time! He hits on you constantly!" Beast boy yelled anger spilling from his voice. Lighting shattered the unconfident grumpling of thunder.

"He's a friend..." Raven muttered. "A friend! If he's a friend what the hell do you think Terra is?" Beast boy asked anger mixing with confusion and sorrow. Raven looked away from Beast boy. "Is she _it_?" Beast boy asked edging towards Raven. Raven smirked but shook her head. "Do you still love her?" Raven asked smiling softly at Beast boy. "What? No...I haven't loved herfor a long time Rae-Rae and you know that." Beast boy said finding Raven's hand.

"Your feelings never truely changed for her Beast boy. You still love her but in a diffrent way." Raven sighed slipping her hand away. "As a friend that's the only way I'll ever love Terra." Beast boy said lowly. The low humming of the rain hitting the window filled the silence that followed. "She dosen't love you like a friend, she loves you much more than that. And you should begin to feel the same way about her." Raven said dissturbing the silence. Beast boy looked at Raven and pulled at his ears in irratation. "When will you get it Raven? I don't, want, or can't love Terra anymore than a friend! Because I love you! When the hell are you going to get that through your head?" he asked furiously. Raven let out a labored sigh.

"Please Beast boy just be mad at me. Hate me so you can love her. So you can move on." Raven pleaded. "I'm never going to move on Raven! And I won't have to if you just stay here, and let me help with what ever it is that is making you want to leave." Beast boy said grabbing Raven's duffel bag. She moved back and his hand slid away from the duffel bag. "I'm leaving because it's what I want to do. I'm leaving Beast boy, you can't stop me and you want find me." Raven said smiling her rare smile. She wiped her eyes trying to brush away the tears, her other hand stroked her stomach.

Beast boy lunged at her but the magic that had been racing around Raven's feet-unnoticed- suddenly burst up to the ceiling as a crack of lighting sliced through the grey, ugly clouds. Raven's magic dispersed and where Raven had once stood there was now only darkness. Raven magic swirled around the room slowly in diffrent colors. The softly spoken words "I love you" floating faintly around the room. Beast boy sunk to the floor and pulled on his ears. He starred at the ground where a thin strip of pictures lay on the ground. He smiled remebering the pictures. He looked at the pitures and he frowned his stomach turned into knots and his heart crawled into his throat. The strip of pictures that had once been of him and Raven were now only him. The spots where Raven should've been were blank.

He pocketed the strip of papers. Looking out of the window he frowned. The strom was slowly ending the rumbling thunder was hestiant and the lighting only laced the clouds and the rain was now only a faint drizzle. "I'll find you Raven. I promise I'll find you..." he vowed in a broken whisper. Putting his head in his hands he quivered and suddenly felt the wave of hurt, pain, and sorrw crash down over him. He shivered helplessely as he silently began to cry. He knew his vow was useless, he would never find Raven for the simple reason she didn't want to be found, for a reason he didn't know nor did any one else know.

A faint knock on Raven's door made Beast boy look up into the darkness. The door slid open and he starred at his team mates. All of them with worried look on their faces. Their eyes scanning the fliped over bed, the broken vase, the water that stained the carpet and the dyed blue petals scattered across the room. Beast boy starred at Cyborg and Robin who were hestiant to ask. Starfire pushed past the boys and walked over to Beast boy. She kneelt down and put a hand on Beast boy's shoulder. He shrugged off the hand and moved away from Starfire. "Friend Beast boy I know you are messy but this room is beyond destroyed. What happened?" Starfire asked softly.

Cyborg and Robin were working on fixing Raven's bed. Beast boy didn't answer Starfire's question. With a final heave Cyborg and Robin pushed the bed back into place. "Beast boy we heard you and Raven fighting but this is out of control." Robin said firmly. Beast boy glared at his leader. "Man, you and Rae must've really been pissed at each other cause this place is tore up!" Cyborg commented scanning the room again. "Hey, where is Rae anyway?" Cyborg asked.

Beast boy shrugged his shoulders. "She left..." he said lowly. "Where did she go? To the store of books that she like so much?" Starfire asked. Beast boy shook his head. His eye were dull and he seemed broken almost to the point of being shattered. "The store that supplies our dear friend with tea?" Starfire questioned. Beast boy snarled angrily. "Yo, man she's just trying to help." Cyborg defended. Robin took Starfire's hand and pulled her behind him. "Look Beast boy you better calm down. We'll find-"

"NO! We aren't going to find her! She's gone, she left! I don't know where the heck she went or why the heck she left! She just did! She's gone..." Beast screamed. He collasped on the ground. "She's gone and she's never coming back..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

_Actually this is a story I have written before but I deleted it 'cause I didn't like the way I was writting it. But I decied to re-write it and change a few things 'cause I think I write better now...at least I think so...I hope so...I don't know I may suck at writting...I don't know...well if someone does comment and reads this (honestly I don't read these things that often) tell me if i do suck at writting. Anyway please review/comment (whatever the political corretomondo term is :P) I really appreciate it! And chapter one will be up sooner than you can say... (Mary Poppins long butt word :P) over at least uhh 50 times! But if you mess up you have to star over! Nah but the next part of this tory will be up soon enough! So till then Love, Peace, & Good Timez! ^_^_


	2. 2:New Friends

_Okay so as it s happened I was stuck between wether I should write Raven's child as a boy or girl. I asked the bloody brillant katilynchosenisme what she thought I should do and she suggested twins. So give no thanks to me for the thought of twins thank katilyn! And please go check out her stories they are amazingly, epicly written and are the ish! So now let the chapter begin!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

_New Friends_

"Angel do you think she'll really make us go?" Daimen Logan asked his twin sister, Angel Logan, who sat infront of him at their small, round kitchen table. Angel slowly spun her spoon around in her bowl of sogey cereal. She didn't answer her brother and he knew that meant a silent but solemn "Yes." Sighing heavily he took his bowl of cereal and his sisters bowl as well, dumped the sogey cereal and odd tasting milk into the trashcan, and then washd out the bowls. He stood at the sink and looked out of the rectangular window. He watched all the men pass by the apartment building carlessely, he wondered if any of the passing men could've been his father.

"Mom if you love us you want make us go!" Angel cried out to her mother pleadingly for the hundrth time since her and her brother had beeen woke up to prepare themselves for a new school year. There was no answer besides the faint, blunt _click _as their mother locked the door of her bedroom. "She dosen't want us to go." Angel said lowly pushing her chair backwards. The shrill screech as she pushed her chair against the old tiles of the kitchen floor making Daimen cover his ears. "Ouch!" he complained.

Angel smirked but her ears rung with pain also at the awful loud sound. "We better get dressed." Angel said quietly her brother frowning. Daimen walked beside his sister down the short narrow hallway to their room. Daimen landed on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed and watched as his sister slowly looked over the clothes in their shared closet with critical purple eyes. Her elbow length, black hair falling infront of her eyes. "How much longer 'til the dye wears off?" Daimen asked running his hand through his hair that had been dyed black to hide the main color of green that naturally overwhelmed his hair and the deep purple streaks roaming through out his hair.

His sister shrugged and yanked a pair of knee length, blue jean shorts off a hanger. She threw them to Daimen who caught them with a smirk. Angel lowered her head so her hair covered her whole face. Silently she pulled a green short sleeved shirt off it's hanger. Turning swiftly she threw the shirt into the air over to the right of their room. Daimen, who sat on their bunk bed that was on the left side of their room, jumped off the bottom bed his jaw opened wide. He clamped his mouth closed as the taste of stale cloth brushed across his tounge. He landed on all fours in a crouch, huffing triumphantly in a shadowed corner.

Angel smiled. "Well at least you didn't hit your head on the ceiling this time." she taunted. Daimen rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt out of his mouth. He looked at the one sharp hole in his shirt where his abnormally two sharp teeth had bitten through the cloth. Angel had pulled a pair of short faded but still dark shorts off a hanger and was slowly going through her shirts. "No! Are you ten types of insane?" Daimen asked snatching the shorts away from his twin. He was protective of his sister naturally but had always been over dramitic when it came to her clothes.

"No, I'm not. But if you don't gove me those shorts back Imma beat you 'til you are!" Angel spat angrily thrusting her hand forward to try and get the shorts back.

Daimen, who was taller than Angel, stretched his arm up and Angel angrily stomped her foot. One of the pillows on the top bunk burst open as Angel stamped her foot. "Pick something else. These are way to short." Daimen said bluntly. Angel reached for the shorts but couldn't reach them. Red power flamed to life on her hands. She sliced her right hand down and the red power wrapped around Daimen's feet. Flipping her other hand Daimen lifted into the air upside down. Angel yanked the shorts out of Daimen's hand and then let him down.

Angel yanked a black shirt off another hanger. She showed it to Daimen who was glaring at her "You better be glad I'm no snich!" Daimen snarled angrily. Angel rolled her eyes and swung the shirt in his face.

Their mom told them not to use their powers it was a strict rule. They could morph into whatever they pleased wether it be a person or animal real or thoguht up from their minds but because of the rule they were forbidden to do such nor could they use the power their mom also possessed, all because of the rule. But sometimes when the two thirteen year old twins faught the rule was forgotten.

Daimen looked at the shirt. It ws mainly black but with grey and purple flowers and long stems with slightly curled leaves sprouting off of the grey stems stretching over the shirt. He nodded his head decieding the shirt was fine, he only did this because the shirt had long sleeves. Angel smiled and drapped the shorts and shirt over her right arm. She stood at the closet starring at her brother.

Angel didn't speak a whole lot and her brother had grown used to her quiteness and had learned gestures and silent signs that made it easier to understand his twin. He knew Angel had claimed their room as her dressing area and the bathroom was his. He showed the hole in his shirt to Angel who frowned at him. He could see in her eyes a single, sarcastic word in her eyes "Again?" Her hand hovered over the hole and then calm blue magic twisted down from her palm and repared the shirt. Daimen smiled he did a secret hand shake with his sister. They shared a silent conversation.

"You ready?" Angel asked with her soft purple eyes. Daimen shook his head signaling "No." He looked at Angel and asked the question to her. "You ready?" she shook her head as well. Daimen sighed, Angel wiped her face, Daimen shivered as he saw a tear fall to the carpet. Angel's lips quivered "Do you think if our dad was here we would still be going to school?" she asked with a broken voice. Daimen shrugged. "Probably not." Daimen said quietly, sorrow weaved into his voice. Angel smiled. "One day we'll find him, okay?" Angel asked. Daimen nodded. They promised to someday find their father and made the promise serious by doing their secret hand shake again.

Angel pointed to the door and slowly Daimen went to the bathroom.

Daimen changed slowly. He hated the fact putting on the clothes meant he would have to go to Jump City Middle School for seventh grade. A place where people,including teachers, looked at him and Angel oddly when the dye in their hair faded and the natural purple and green in their hair showed, or whenever Angel became mad things would brake or explode, and more than once when a boy had tried to flirt dirtly with Angel Daimen had lost control and had grown claws and had scratched deep scars into the boys skin. He looked at himself in the mirror.

His skin was some what tan but there was a dim greyish coloring to his skin, his hair was short and spiked but most of his hair was green with deep purple streaks running throughout his hair when it wasn't dyed, his face had a shape that he hadn't gotten from his mother, his eyes often changed colors depending on how he felt for the moment his eye color was a emerald green, most of his teeth were normal besides two abnormal teeth that Angel said were fangs inherited from their father, looking a his palm he sighed there was a green splotch that overwhelmed both his and Angel's palm, he turned his hand over and starred at the claw like nails.

He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. There was a soft knock and he opened the bathroom door. Angel slowly brushed her teeth and combed through her hair (she forced Daimen to put a bow-that had purple ribbions running down her hair and a black skull with fake purple diamonds in it's eye sockets placed in the middle of the red ribbon in the back of her hair) she then forced her eyes to turn a deep blue that matched her mothers.

Daimen stood in the doorway talking to his sister while she combed through her hair for a third time. Finally she put the comb away and turned to Daimen who sighed greatfully that his sister was done. "You know one of these days your going to make us late for the bus." Daimen said smirking. Angel rolled her eyes but smiled at her brother.

Silently the siblings made their way to their mothers room. Angel pointed to the door knob and Daimen placed his hand gently on the metal doorknob. He felt emotions but he pushed them aside something his siters couldn't do. Slowly he turned the knob first to the right and then to the left. He looked at his sister and instantly she knew it was still locked. Her fingertips brushed against the metal and she sighed deeply.

Emotion ran through out her body making her quiver. She could feel the sadness that lived in the shadows of the room, the anger was shattered all over the floor where Raven had lost her control and something had broke,and se could feel the happiness that was in the sunshine that flooded into the room form the two windiws that looked out oat the city (and if ou looked hard enough the T shaped tower on th isolated island could be seen fromt hose windows) painted the walls every day. Angel shivered. Daimen put a hand on her shoulder and he took over some of the emotion that coursed through his siters body. "Azarath Metrion Zenthou-" Angel was cut off at the sound of a sharp _click_ and the door was thrust open.

Angel smiled innocently at her mom who smirked. "Good morning mom." Angel and Daimen said happily. "It's a very good morning." Raven agrred. "Mom please don't make us do this. You know what kids think about us." Daimen begged. Angel said nothing only hung her head as memories of all the things that fellow class mates and teachers had said and done through out the years. Raven frowned. She closed the door softly behind her. She hated sending her outcasted children to a place where they were hated and belittled but what else could she do? She worked two jobs and that barely got them by she could not find a friend in her spare time to watch her kids and staying with family was out of the question. She wanted to do something to help her chilfren but she could think of nothing.

Looking at the watch on her wrist she sighed nearly time for her tweleve hour shift. Angel touched the bracelt on her moms other wrist.

"Where'd you get this from mom? Angel asked curiously she had never seen the bracelet before. "I got it from some friends on mine for my birthday a long time ago. You want it?" Raven asked smiling at her daughter. Angel nodded eagerly. Raven undid the clasp on the bracelt, Angel held out her arm and Raven pulled the bracelt under her wrist and re-did the clasp. Angel smiled and Daimen smirked at his sister. "Now about school. You two are very special," Daimen interuppted his mom. "That's what all parents tell their kids." he said bluntly.

Raven nodded her head agrreing with her son. "Yes that may be true but you two are truely special. Your diffrent...but special. You can't let those kids at school or the teachers get you down or else you'll never be able to show alll those who look down on you just how special you are." Raven said consoling her children.

"Now the bus will be here in about ten minutes so I'd be going now." Raven said walking down the hall to the small living room. Angel took her book bag off the couch and Daimen did the same. Angel hugged her mom who handed her a key that Angel pocketed then opened the door and waited for Daimen. Daimen hugged his mom and kissed her cheek. "Daimen watch after Angel." his mom said softly. "I think I was born to protect her." Daimen laughed. Raven ruffled his hair.

"Race you to the elevator!" Angel cried out already taking off down the hallway. "No fair cheater!" Daimen screamed in a laugh.

Raven watched as her children raced down the hall smiling half-heartedy_. 'They're growing up to fast. Things were hard in fifth and sixth grade when all they heard about was the Titans. Now there in seventh and things are only going to get harder to hide. People will start to notice Daimen's similarties to Beast boy, not only from his looks but because of his morphing too. Angel is more like me but that dosen't explain why she talks to animals or why she grows fangs and claws when she get overly angry. Why didn't I move away far, far away from Jump City?'_

"Beat ya!" Daimen cried smashing the button on the elevator. Angel frowned at him "You win." she muttered. "That's good enough." Daimen said. Stepping into the elevator the twins covered their ears to block out the horrible elevator music but somehow even with their hands pressed hard against their ears the music seemed seep through their fingers and play just as loudly in their ears.

Gladly they exited the elevator and ran out of the apartment building. They raced, as usual, to the bus stop. Daimen let Angel win. She knew this but still accepted the victory happily. They waited for the bus fearfuly. "How many times do you think we'll hear 'the freaks?'" Angel asked Daimen. "Well last year it turned into the freakazoids." Daimen said. he put his hands out straight, his hands limp, and he walked stiffly into the crowd bumping into a lady who glared at him hatefully.

Angel laughed as he walked out of the crowd copying the lady. With a disgusting gasp he cursered under his breath. "Your such a potty mouth." Angel laughed when her brother returned to her side. "No I'm not!" Daimen said deffensively. Angel rolled her eyes. She looked down the street and frowned. The yellow bus slowly approached them. "You ready sis?" Daimen asked. Angel shook her head and gripped the straps of her book bag tightly.

The bus stopped to a squealing hault infront of Daimen and Angel who covered their ears and gritted their teeth. The bus doors swung open and Daimen boarded the bus first. Angel followed behind him her eyes looking straight at her brothers bookbag.

They took a seat at the back of the bus where no one would sit now because the 'freakzoids' were back there. "I heard it ten times." Angel informed. "Fifteen." Daimen said. "Yo you going to get this bus going or not!" a irratatted eight grader yelled to the bus driver who told the boy to sit back down or he'd be walking to school. The boy muttered a threat under his breath but sat down and shut up.

Daimen stood up slightly and frownded. "You better be happy. I don't wait but since it's the beginning of the year I'm going to be nice." the bus driver spat. Daimen and Angel looked over the head of kids and starred at the kids that boarded the bus.

There was red head girl her hair only reaching her elbows, she had silver-blue eyes that gleamed with joy, she was slender and nicely tanned she thanked the bus driver and then scanned the bus for a seat. She smiled happily and then motioned to someone behind her. She made her way through the aisle saying "Excuse me" and "Good morning" though the kids she spoke to so kindly only raised an eyebrow and called her werid.

Behind her was a boy with jet black hair that was spiked with gel, his eyes were a soft green, he walked fluidly but he nervously looked at the kids that sat in the seats. He heard the comments about the girl infront of him and shot those who spoke badly of the girl angry, threating looks.

Following that boy was a African-American girl who had a sligh grin on her face, she had thin dreadlocks, some various dreads dyed hot pink and a soft cotton candy blue, that were pulled into two pony tails, her brown eyes greeted each person that locked eyes with her with a certain amused sneer in her eyes when people looked at her dreads.

Next came a blonde haired blue eyed boy. His hair was cut short and was flat, he clung to the strap of his book bag and followed closely behind the girl with thin dreads, his blue eyes trying to pin point where the red haired gir was leading them. Behind him was another girl. She was pale, her lips had black lipstick on them, she had on dark pink eyeshadow, her hair which was completely pink was cut short except for the lenght of hair that curved around the right of her face hiding her right eye that had a dim pinkish edge to the surrounding grey of her eyes.

Daimen watched as the red head lead the four others closer and closer towards Angel and himself. His stomach tied it's self in tight uncomfortable knots. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the girl she was beautiful and Angel was having the same problem, she starred intently at the black haired boy who caught her starring and grinned at her warmly.

The girl plopped down in the seat across from Daimen and Angel. The black haired boy crawled into the seat with the girl. The other two girls and the boy sat in the seat behind the other two.

The pink haired girl leaned over her seat and smirked. "Hey, names Mischief." Mischief grinned and patted Daimen's spiked hair. The others laughed at this and Angel snickered. "Nice to meet you Mischief, my name's Angel." Angel greeted with a smirk. "Judging from your name me and you are total opposites." Mischief smirked "But that's all good my little Angel, you'll be my oppisite best friend!" Mischief laughed. "Uh, Angel you might want another oppisite best friend. By the way names Aaliyah." the thin dread haired girl said leaning on Mischief's shoulder. "You better listen to Lee," gesturing towards Aaliyah "Mischief is far from a angel and your name might just become Devil if you hang out with her." Mischief hit the boy in the arm. "See what I mean. Anyway name's Kadin." Kadin said rubbing his sore arm.

Mischief elbowed the seat infront of her where the red haired girl and black haired boy sat. "I'm Nightfire." the red haired girl said putting her hand out to Daimen. For a moment Daimen was shocked at the gesture. Then Angel nuged him with a sligh smile and Daimen shook Nightfire's hand. "Robin," the girl pointed to the boy who smiled slightly. "But everyone calls him Junior. He's my brother and he's also mute." Nightfire explained when Angel starred at the boy aiting for him to speak. Junior nodded agrreing with his sister.

"What 'bout you dude?" Kadin asked looking at Daimen. "Uh, my name's Daimen and Angel is my twin." Daimen said nervously. "Nice." Kadin said grinning, Daimen saw the sharp tooth that reziambled his own. "So what grade ya'll in?" Aaliyah asked kindly. Daimen and Angel looked at each other shocked. They had never been asked that question so kindly and normaly.

"Seventh." they said in unsion. "Oh, how joyous you will share classes with me and Junior!" Nightfire exclaimed over exctied. Daimen raised and eyebrow but laughed, it was werid but cute. "She does that alot." Mischief informed dully.

Angel looked at Junior he smiled warmly at her again and waved at her. Daimen caught onto the action of his sister waving back in a kind of dazz. He shot Junior a threating look and Junior shot the same look back. "Well I hope you don't get Ms. Dandy," Mischief said the name with disstain "like me and Lee did for math. Or your math this year is going to be some-" Aaliyah covered Mischiefs mouth and glared at the girl. Mischief slapped Aaliyah's hand. "What I was just going to say or their math this year was going to be some crap!" Mischief said. "Sure you were." Kadin said dully. "You know you are really annoying." Mischief spat angrily.

"Aww, I love you too babe!" Kadin said grinning. Aaliyah spread her arms out so Mischief couldn't reach Kadin. "Don't kill him!" Aaliyah yelled. Mischief crossed her arms and muttered a threat to Kadin making him laugh.

Nightfire tapped Daimen's knee. "Don't let Mischief fool you. She loves Kadin to death." Nightfire giggled and Daimen laughed. He got a threating look from Junior but ignored it. Angel jumped over the seat so she could talk to Mischief, Aaliyah, and Kadin, "Look Miss Chief," Kadin called Mischief by her so hated nickname "You've already got her jumping seats on the bus what's next going to go jump some one one the street?" Kadin taunted. "I don't know Kadin go stand on the street and we'll see what's next." Mischief spat. Kadin blew a kiss to Mischief who rolled her eyes but blushed a deep pink.

The ride to school was not terribly silent and lonely as Angel and Daimen had thought it would be. They snuck a glance at each other and they knew that the seventh grade would be like the bus ride, fun, a little crazy, but they knew the school year would be what all the others school years should've been. Angel and Daimen smiled each other as the two words they had never spoken rolled off their lips in silence "New friends..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

_ Well this took me a total of a day of debating, one great idea offered by katilyn, a nights worth of writting and a mmornings worth of re-reading! So I hope it's good. Really this chapter is meant to introduce readers to the kids and show off their personalites. I challeage all who read this to pick out th Titans kids. Hint for Mischie Jinx did eventually join the Titans and she and Flash had thing going! Well from the summary in the prologue can you pick out the half-brother? Oh yeah and J.C Middle is also J.C Highschool is one of those schools where it's like thy have sixth grade but some only get in to the school in seventh grade...Idk if your following me but anyway I did like a chart:_

_ Michchief- 9th grader,15  
>Aaliyah- 9th grader, 14 (she's a bit of a smartie pants)<br>Kadin-8th grader__,14  
>Nightfire-7th grader,12<br>Junior-7th grader, 13  
>Daimen &amp; Angel- 7th graders, 13<em>

_So now that that's all clear...Please review and P.M me or review/comment about my challanges to you! The next chapter is going to be up soon trust me! 'til then... Love, Peace, & Good Timez! ^_^ _


	3. 3:Old Enimes & Making Bets

_Before I began this chapter I would like to give even more thanks to katiyln. Ya'll just don't know how much I thank her for giving me the idea of twins! And all who read this really need to go to her page read and review her stories, which are epicly awesome or I just may not continue this story! I wouldn't do that! But you should go check out her stories! Also please go check out my poll and vote pretty please and thank you! Now lets get on with the story! Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two <em>

_Old Enimes & Making Bets_

Slowly the school bus squealed to a ear splitting (at least to Angel, Daimen, and Kadin the squealing was unbarable) stop, bringing up the rear of a long line of old, yellow buses. "Have these people ever heard of oil?" Daimen asked under his breath as he rubbed his ears. Kadin laughed at Daimen's bitterly spoken comment thoguh no one else heard the comment. Angel looked at Daimen who instantly reached for her bookbag that she had left in the seat when she jumped the seat to talk to Mischief, Aaliyah, and Kadin, or at least listen.

The bus driver,a thin skinny man, with hateful beady eyes that glanced over the rows of seated children. "Get off.." he said bitterly opening the bus doors and walking down the three steps slowly making his way down the sidewalk of the school. The children poured out of the bus. Nightfire stood up and pulled her purple bookbag over her shoulder. Aaliyah yanked her back down into her seat. "There's a reason we stay on this bus. You get caught up in that crowd you might not make it out." Kadin said in a low, dreaful tone. Mischief hit him in the chest. "Boy shutup!" Aaliyah exclaimed angriy. Mischief caught the fearful glances from Angel and Nightfire. "Don't listen to this idiot that crowd is rough but you won't die or whatever he's suggesting if you get in the crowd. We stay on the bus for a little longer so we don't get split up." Mischief pointed to Nightfire and Junior. "Their dad's orders."

When the rest of the children had pushed and shoved their way off the bus Mischief smirked. "Lead the way daddy's girl." Aaliyah said picking at Nightfire. Nightfire stuck out her tounge playfuly but lead the way off the bus. Daimen followed behind Nightfire, Angel was behind Daimen and Junior was behind Angel. "You chicks are way to slow." Kadin said. He reached up and grasped the metal railing that stretched down the overhead of the bus. Pulling his bookbag on he began to swing down the rows of seats from the railing. Mischief scowled. She jumped into the seat to her left and Aaliyah grinned.

"My momma told me I had to ride a bus to school!" Mischief began skipping to the seat on her right. "And as I got on my knees!" Aaliyah said standing on the seat she had once sat on. Kadin who had reached the front of the bus shook his head but grinned at the two oldest girls. "I begged my mom!" Mischief said. "Momma please don't make me ride that thing!" they cried out in unsion jumping down onto the aisle. "Mommy please hear my my pleas! That stanky bus," Mischief and Aaliyah waved their hands near their scrunched up noses as if a putrid smell was making their nostrils burn "That nasty thing? Oh, momma if you love me you want make me ride that big yellow thing!" Daimen and Angel were laughing. Nightfire was leaning on a seat giggling and Junior stood close to Angel his arms crossed over his chest smiling.

"I begged momma until she screamed 'It's that big yellow, nasty, stanking thing or riding in the car with me and your brother'. So I hugged my momma and kissed her cheek and said," Mischief and Aaliyah looked over to Kadin. "Momma that's even worse so I better go before I miss the bus!" Kadin said through chuckles. Daimen, Angel, and Nightfire burst out into laughter even Junior,who didn't talk and hardly never laughed, let out a quiet laugh.

"Hey Kadin where were the usual comments on me and Mischief's little ritual song?" Aaliyah asked when everyone had stepped off the bus. Kadin shrugged "Little kids don't need to hear that kinda stuff." he said laughing. "So is everyone sticking with the usual time for the bet?" Nightfire asked suddenly. Daimen and Angel raised an eyebrow. "What bet?" they asked curiously. "You see Mischief isn't the nicest person to get along with in this world," Aaliyah began. "And most of the time she drags all of us into fights and or pranks." Kadin countinued. "So we all make a bet on how long it will take for Mischief to either schedule a fight for all of us, or make a new enemy and plan a prank." Nightfire ended. Junior nodded his head.

"What happens if your the winner?" Daimen asked a slight grin on his face. Kadin looked at the two sharp teeth that stuck out from the rest of Daimen's normal teeth but said nothing. "Winner dosen't do any of their chores for two weeks because all the losers have to do them." Mischief said with a grin on her face. "Since Mischief is basically the bet she dosen't do her chores for two weeks either." Aaliyah said rolling her eyes.

Daimen and Angel accepted this silently and a silence grew as they all walked down the school's sidewalk.

Aaliyah nudged Mischief who looked at her best friend curiously. Aaliyah pointed behind her. Mischief looked and then smiled holding back a comment. Daimen and Nightfire had ventured off of the subject of 'the bet' and were now laughing and talking. Nightfire flushed pink when she saw Mischief glancing at her. Mischief then looked to Angel and Daimen who were walking slowly side-by-side. Angel had at some point snuck a book out of her book bag but though she walked perfectly through the crowd Junior kept steering her through the crowd with nudges and pulling her closer to him so she wouldn't run into someone. Finally he took the book away from her. Angel looked at him slightly angry but Junior looked back,with something only Angel could understand in his eyes, and she seemed soothed.

Mischief suddenly took Angel's hand and Aaliyah took Nightfire's hand. "Where are you two physcos taking them?" Kadin called out. Mischief looked over her shoulder "Morning touch-ups!" she yelled back. They all disappeared in a bathroom. "Woman..." Kadin muttered and Daimen and Junior shook their head just as confused.

Closing the bathroom door Mischief and Aaliyah smirked at the two confused girls. "Daimen lover," Aaliyah said pointing to Nightfire who burned a brighter red. "And Junior Lover!" Mischief said smirking as she pointed to Angel. "What?" both girls cried out in unsion. "Aww don't hide it. They like you too." Angel and Nightfire exchanged glances and Nightfire broke first. "How do you know? I don't think he likes me..." Nightfire whispered. Angel winced at the thought of an girl actually liking her brother. "I know 'cause Kadin looked back at him and gave him the thumbs ups, he's a idiot though-" Mischief scowled at Aaliyah. "Okay he's her idiot." Aaliyah pointed to Mischief who rolled her eyes. "But anyway Daimen got all embarresed about it."

"Did he rub the back of his head?" Angel asked. Aaliyah nodded. "He likes you." Angel said bluntly.

Angel looked away from the older girls. Nightfire looked her. "Do you like Junior?" she asked lowly. She too couldn't get the idea of a girl liking her bother through her head. Angel hesitated then nodded slowly. "But..." Mischief shook her head. "He dose't smile,often, but he smiles at you, he dosen't protect anybody but Nightfire but that's just from boys but he goes the whole nine yards for you. He likes you." she said. Angel grinned. Mischief walked over to a mirror. "What are you doing?" Aaliyah asked as Mischief uncapped a tube of black lipstick. "I was serious about the morning touch-ups." Mischief said.

Angel and Nightfire waited impatiently. "Can i see your schedule?" Nightfire asked. Angel nooded, slung her bookbag off her shoulder and propped it on her knee and rummaged through the dark insides of her book bag for a moment. Finally she brought out a crumpled piece of papaer. Nightfire quickly looked it over, then she let out a squeal. "Me and Junior have the same shedule! Well except for third we have science then not math." Nightfire said. "Well at least we have all the other periods together." Angel said as she put her schedule back in her book bag.

There was a bang on the bathroom door. Mischief scowled a the door. "Kadin go away!" she yelled, pocketing the tube of black lipstick. "Look you guys have gotta hurry up! We only have like ten minutes of breakfest eatin' left!" Kadin hollered. Aaliyah rolled her eyes. "Boys are such pigs." she mumbled to the girls who laughed at the remark. "Oink! OInk! Now c'mon!" Kadin yelled.

Mischief opened the door instantly her face went red with anger. Kadin had stopped three girls and each of them were musing over all three of the boys. "...Oh my gosh! That is so sad!" one girl exclaimed. "Oh really? What happens to be so sad?" Aaliyah asked walking towards the girls. "This boy," one girl pointed to Daimen "Has a very rare disease which makes him unable to hear, see, or even speak!" another girl pointed to Junior, who was looking over his shoulder he first caught the smirk from his sister but then his eyes feel on Angel. Her head was down and he could see her face burning red, he didn't know why but he guessed it had something to do with the three girls and suddenly he hated Kadin for dragging him into this.

"And this boy has broken everythings!" the other girl said. Mischief raised an eyebrow, Junior was standing up perfectly fine for a kid that had broken everythings. "So what does he have invible cast and crutches since he has brokn everythings?" Mischief asked. Kadin scowled. Junior held back a smirk. Kadin kicked Junior in the back of his shin. Junior winced in pain. Kadin held Junior up "He's healing. The pain comes randomely." Kadin said earinign a frown from Mischief.

"So what do you have to do with these boys?" Mischief asked Kadin. "I help them fit in at school, help them learn and other things." Kadin said dully. "Oh for Gods sake! I'm sorry girls but we have to go eat." Mischief said. Nightfire grabbed Junior's hand and Angel grabbed Daimen's hand. "He's blind little girl!" one girl yelled out. Angel ignored the comment. Mischief grabbed Kadin by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down the hallway.

When the boys were finally released they all stood in the cafetira. "Little jealous back there weren't you Miss Chief?" Kadin asked grinning. "You wish!" Mischief spat. "Ah it's not the first time...I am a lady killer." Kadin said smiling. "Yeah that's why a few days from now those three girls are all going to be dead." Mischief said. "That's cold." Kadin said but he was still smiling.

Angel and Daimen looked over the afetira there were only a few people sitting at various round tables with friends. Looking to the line their hearts slid down to their stomaches and they could feel their hearts slowly being devoured. They starred at Fletcher Hammings. A bully to all but had a special kind of torment for the twins, espically Daimen. Junior caught Angel's fearful starring at the boy he had never meet. He nudged Angel and she looked at him. For a moment Junior thoguht he saw a purple color over come Angel's blue eyes.

"Huh?" Angel said under her breath. Junior looked over to Fletcher who was talking to a group of other boys. Angel could see the question in his eyes "You don't like those guys do you?" Angel shook her head.

Before Junior could do anything Kadin punched him playfuly in the arm "C'mon dude!" his friend said. Junior watched as the others may there way to a line oppisite of the one that the boys Angel didn't like stood in. He frowned, he wouldn't have talked to the boy but he had always stuck to the old saying 'Actions speak louder than words.'

Junior moved past Kadin and then passed his sister and Daimen, he gave a glare to Daimen and he got a glare from both his sister and Daimen. Kadin who caught on to the action mouthed "Leave 'em dude, I'll watch 'em..." Angel grinned at Junior who was suddenly by her side. Taking a tray that had a pancake and grits and then picking up a cartton of milk Angel stopped. Junior looked up from the trays laid out infront of him and starred at the boy Angel didn't like.

Daimen starred at Fletcher, he held his breath as a cold smirk came over Fletcher. Fletcher shook his head and then turned back to the boys behind him. Junior nudged Angel softly and she followed quickly after Mischief and Aaliyah.

When everyone was seated at a table Mischief asked the question that everyone was acking to ask Angel and Daimen who prayed the question wouldn't be asked. "So, uh, those kids in the line they got a beef with ya'll?" she asked taking a bite of the pancake. She chewed slowly and waited. "Just some kids we don't get along with." Angel answered quietly. Junior's hand tightned around the plastic knife in his hand. Nightfire glanced at Daimen and placed a hand on his arm. "Friends are they a trouble to you?" she asked softly. Daimen moved his arm and continued eating.

"Look we can take care of that kid." Aaliyah urged taking a sip of her strawberry milk. "Yeah, dude and dudette, we'll fix them." Kadin offered, he chewed vigoursly on the lumpy grits.

Suddenly there was a group of boys hovering over Angel, Daimen, Nightfire, and Junior. "You gotta move freaks." Fletcher spat mainly to Daimen and Angel. "Okay..." Daimen said quickly already gathering his tray and milk. Nightfire put her hand on his arm and shook her head. Daimen slowly lowered himself back down to his seat. "Look Fletch I think the freaks got a girlfriend." one boy said snickering.

"At least he can get one Pimple Face." Mischief said calmly. Kadin held back a snicker at Mischief's remark. "Get up freakazoids or else." Fletcher threatned. Angel shivered and she reached for her milk and tray but Junior dragged her hands away. "This is our table." another boy said. "Really I don't see the Extreme Idiots Table on here anywhere." Kadin said looking on the surface and underneath the table.

Two boys suddenly snatched Angel and Daimen out of their seats. Fletcher smirked and grabbed Daimen's milk another boy grabbed Angel's tray and tossed it at her. Angel could feel the grits in her hair and running down her face, the syrup on her pancake (which had landed on her chest) oozed down her shirt. She quivered as red magic faintly flickered round her figure then seeped back into her.

Daimen rubbed his head and then looked at Fletcher stalking towards him. "Thirsty freak?" Fletcher asked as he stalkd towards Daimen. "I don't are you?" Nightfire's voice was hard and angry. Choclate milk was poured onto Fletcher who stood paralyzed with shock. Daimen starred in disbielf at Nightfire who floated just a few feet from the ground. She kicked Fletcher sharply in his back and he feel to the floor. Fletcher tried to move away from Nightfire who floated slowly towards him with her hands incased in warm purple power. she slashed her hand and narrowly missed Fletcher's head. "Please...please..." he begged. "Oh, no is the big bad bully scared?" Nightfire asked.

She lunged at Fletcher and grabbed his wrist. Pulling him into the air she slung him forcefuly towards the lined up trashcan. Fletcher landed inside of a trashcan with a moan of pain. His body went limp in the trashcan and Nightfire knew he was unconchious

Suddenly there was a group of students and lunch ladies charging for the doors. Mischief looked at a mop and instantly the mop's long metal handle broke off and twisted through the two curved handles on the doors. The group of boys starred from Nightfire who was now kneealt over Daimen back to the others at the table.

"Well looks like we gotta fight!" Mischief smirked, she had claimed a fight. She quickly at the clock on the wall that read seven-fourty nine. That was within Kadin's bet time. "Kadin you win the bet." Mischief said wih as smirk she glared at Pimple Face. Pushing her seat back she jumped onto the table and did a front flip. She landed behind Pimple Face.

Her fingertips burned with red magic. "You messed with the wrong freaks." she muttered. The red magic twisted over her hands. Pimple Face swung. Mischief smirked and ran behind him. He looked over his shoulder but she was no longer there. "Yo hoo!" Pimple Face looked infront of him. Mischief clenched her fist taht was covered in red power and punched Pimple Face across his cheek. He feel to the ground and Mischief frownd "I thought there would be more of a fight." she muttered disappointedly.

Junior slowly approached the boy who had thrown Angel's tray at her. The boy smirked, Junior was smaller than the boy who was in nineth grade. "Bring it pip sqweak!" the boy urged. Junior smirked. He charged the boy his hands holding two orbs of orange energy. Junior dug his foot into the ground and pushed off into the air, his right foot outstretched. He smriked as the boy grabbed his foot and swung him towards the wall. Junior caught himself in midair and sent the orb in his left hand towards the stunned boy. The orange orb hit the boy in his torso causing him to catolpolt into the air. Junior scowled at the boy and slashed his hand through the air when the boy landed in the oppisite wall.

Junior turned to Angel who was angrily wiping her face only smearing syrup on her face and making the grits clinging to her face. Junior put his hand on her hands and stopped her. _"She's cute when she's mad..." _he thought. "I am not!" Angel spat bitterly. The thought had been so clear as if it was spoken. Angel starred at Junior "Yo-you talked?" she asked. Junior shook his head._ "She can hear me?"_ Junior thought. Angel shivered as his clear voice rang inside of her mind. "I thought you were mute." she said quietly not mentioning that she could hear Junior.

Junior shook his head as he helped her off the floor. _"I'm mute that dosen't mean I'm braindead."_ he thought to himself. Angel frownded. "I never said you were braindead." she said deffensively. Junior raised an eyebrow. He sighed he wanted to think but the thought was about Angel and so he dragged her over to her brother and Nightfire.

There were only two boys left and they were backing away slowly from Kadin and Aaliyah. "Which one you want Lee?" Kadin asked as he stood up. Aaliyah leaned back in her chair observing the boys. One was scared and wanted to run away while the other one was backing away but he seemed eager to get in a fight. Aaliyah yawned, Mischief had crept into her room to talk the other night and hadn't let her go to sleep 'till three that morning. She wasn't in the mood to fight. "I'll take scaredy cat.' she said bluntly.

The boy looked scared. Aaliyah approached the boy until she had him backed into the corner. She put her hands behind her back. "Imma ask you one question, if you lie things aren't going to be good for you the rest of the year, if you don't lie I'll let you go and mabe I'll get you off my friends hit list. Okay?" she asked calmly the boy nodded quickly.

"Okay have you ever once bullied-" the boy inturppted. "No!" he said quickly. Aaliyah felt something in her right hand vibrate. She took her hand from behind her back and looked at a small invention that she had made. On a thin screen in black bold letters was the word:**Lie**. Moving her left hand from behind her back she showed the boy her hand which was incased in blue and pink energy. "Liar." she sighed and pressed her fingertips into the boys neck. The boy quivered at the eletric shock ran through him and then he smiled dreamily and slid down into the corner.

"You think you can take me?" the boy Kadin stalked towards asked his hands bawled into fist. Kadin shrugged. He raised his hand and a piece of the cafetira floor with dirt clinging to it ripped it's self from the ground. Kadin shrugged and the piece of earth and floor floated in his hands. The boy watched at the clump turned into five seperate claws. "Dude, I know I can take you." Kadin said. He thrust his hand foreward and the claws went through the boy sleeves and through the cloth of his size to big pants and pushed him into the wall. The boy struggled against the earth that hardened when Kadin tightned his hand "You messed up my new clothes! My mom is going to kill me!" the boy screamed angrily. "Look, your lucky." Kadin said stepping towards the boy.

The boy growled "Why?" he asked from deep in his throat. Kadin smiled deviously "My aims gotten better. There was a point in time instead of your clothes it couldve been your arm or your leg. Or both" Kadin muttered lowly so only the boy could hear. The boy paled and he stopped struggling. Kadin snaped his fingers and the claws crumble onto the foor. "Sorry dude." Kadin apolgized punching the boy in a pressure point. The boy winced and then slipped itno unconchiousness.

"Lee you got that Mind Wipe thing on you?" Mischief asked walking over to the others dragging Pimple Face and Fletcher by their shirt collars. Aaliyah threw the boy she had picked to fight on the table. She searched through her bookbag for a minute and finally pulled out a blue hair spray can. "What you going to style their hair?" Kadin asked looking at the can. Aaliyah rolled her eyes and didn't answer.

Daimen, Angel, Nightfire and Junior walked over to the table. "Do we have to M.W the twins?" Aaliyah asked quietly. _'Tell them I said no.'_ Junior thought to Angel. Angel looked at him "But they'll think I'm insane!" she said. she flushed red.

_'To late...You coulda just said no.'_ Junior said looking at the confused faces of his friends and snickering under his breath. "What?" Kadin and Mischief asked in unsion. "Uh...Junior says no." Angel whispered. "Angel he can't talk." Daimen reminded his sister who punched him in the arm. "I know that! He...thought it." she said. Everyone looked to Junior who nodded his head. "You can hear what he thinks?" Nightfire exclaimed. Angel jumped at the sudden ourburst. Nightfire hugged Angel and then quickly let her go when getting syrup on in her cheek and grits in her hair.

"Okay then what's his favorite color?" Mischief asked. "Hows that going to help?" Kadin asked confused. "If she can hear him he'll tell her with their freaky mind connection. Plus I just want to know what his favorite color is so I can write something on his jeans." Mischief said a smirk on her face, she had wrote on most of the kids jeans beside Junior's because she didn't know his favorite color. '_Orange and tell her not to go any where near my jeans.'_ Junior thought scowling at Mischief. "Orange and Mischief he says not to go anywhere near his jeans." Angel said smiling.

"So you do hear him." Mischief said aloud. she opened her mouth to ask another question but Aaliyah stopped her. "So everyone wants the twins memories to be left alone?" Aaliyah asked. Everyone nodded quickly and the twins smiled thankfuly. "Did you test that thing out?" Nightfire asked.

Aaliyah nodded. "On Kadin, he forgot his name for a few minutes but that was it." Aaliyah said. "I on't remeber that." Kadin said angrily. "Your not supposed to." Daimen said grinning. Kadin frowned. Walking towards the crowd of grouped together lunch ladies and students she sprayed the Mind Wipe slowly over the cringing crowd.

_'What about your clothes Angel?'_ Junior thoguht. Angel looked down at her sticky and grit splattered clothes. She shrugged her shoulders. "Angel your a very lucky little freakazoid." Mischief said rummaging through her bookbag. She pulled out a dark pair of shorts and a blood red, long sleeved shirt with the words Do or Die in black curved letters. She tossed the clothes into Angel's arms. "You bring a change of clothes with you?" Nightfire asked.

Mischief nodded "You never know, a kid might just push you in the mud when your wearing _white_ clothes." Mischief scwoled at Kadin who rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yeah. I said I was sorry." he reminded lowly. Mischief rolled her eyes. "Go change Angel you've got three minutes." Mischief pointed to a small closet sized bathroom. "Wash your face and your hair." Daimen said. Angel nodded and rushed to the bathroom.

Aaliyah walked back and placed the Mind Wipe can in her book bag and pulled her book bag on. "Okay they're completely confused. I told the lunch ladies the guys got in a fight." Aaliyah said. Angel rushed out of the bathroom in Mischief's clothes that fitted her perfectly. Junior starred at her and Daimen punched him in the arm. Her face was still damp slightly and her hair clung to the clothes. She rain her fingers though her hair quickly and Nightfire took her bow out.

The bell rang sharply and Mischief unraveled the metal handle from the door and the crowd of students shoved their way out of the door. "Alright we'll meet at the libary during lunch." Miscief said when they all stood outside. Everyone nodded except Daimen and Angel. "Hello? Are you deaf?" Aaliyah asked wavin her hand infront of the twins who shook their heads. "Meet with us at the liabary okay?" Mischief repeated and the twin nodded eagerly.

Aaliyah and Mischief pushed their way into the crows and Kadin walked away down a empty hall. "Is he ditching?" Daimen asked Nightfire. Nightfire shrugged her shoulders "He does what he wants but he always comes to the school wehter he's going to ditch or not." Nightfire said. Angel looked to Junior _'I think he said something about meeting a girl.'_ Junior informed. Angel raised an eyebrow. "C'mon guys!" Nightfire exclaimed grabbing Daimen's hand and dragging him into the crowd. Daimen shook his head smiling he took Angel's hand and they disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

_Okay so I hope you guys enjoyed this. A little fight sceen and I'm thinking so far that this next chapter may be with Kadin meeting the girl, or with a fight that reveal Daimen's and Angel's powers and being runited with their dad. I don't know review and tell me what you would rather want done. Anyway well Kadin has earth controlling powers sound firmialar? And I don't know about that bus song made it up cause I was bored and thought I'd put it in the stroy. Anyway please review or comment beause if you don't I get discouraged and I just may delet the whole story. so please review this chapter if you want this story to stay! Oh yeah and also please vote on my poll! So remember review or this story might be deleted and check out my poll and vote! Till next time Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_^_


	4. 4: Half Siblings Meet

_Chapter Three_

_Half-Sibling's Meet_

Kadin walked down the sidewalk fo Jump City. "I'm going get such a killing when I get home..." he thought aloud. Looking at the red watch on his wrist he groaned. It was five minuted before ten o'clock only he had a good thrity minutes before the others meet for lunch. He rolled his eyes. He turned a sharp corner and hesitated at the dark path that he now stood at. He walked down the path three times waiting impatiently waiting to meet a girl. He sighed and disappeared into the shadows of a narrow path provided by two buildings. He squinted his eyes as he slowly walked deeper into the shadows. He saw a rough figure standing motionlessely at the end of the path. Kadin went rigid as he felt a hard hand hold fast to his wrist. Looking at the hand he cringed at the sight of solid earth tighting around his wrist. Another hand gripped his other wrist and suddenly the ground below him was dragging him down.

"Awh! Nah!" he yelled angrily. His eyes glowed green and the solid hands on his wrist burst into to crumbling dirt. The ground pushed him back up and he stood on a platform. "Look I don't know who you are-" he was inturrpted by shards of jagged earth shooting towards him. He snarled. He stamped his foot on the ground and lumpy boulders burst out fo the ground colidided with jagged earth. Kadin thrust the boulders back into the ground at a angle. He felt the boulders shooting through the earth smoothly. He smiled and pulled his hand up. The boulders, now thin and flexiable bits of crumbling earth wrapped around the rough figure. He smirked. The figure crumple though and Kadin backed away in shock. "What the-" A girl feel down on her feet in front of Kadien.

Her piercing blue eyes glared at Kadin supiscously. Kadin looked at the girl he suspected was older than him from her hieght. Her long dirty-blonde hair swayed lifelessely to the middle of her back and covered her right eye, her skin was pale, there was a scar on her face that went from her eyebrow, across her left eye, and curved oddly into the refuge of her hair. "You told me to meet you here at eight." Kadin said timidly. Then he added under his breath "You said something about us being related." The girl nodded her head. "Our mother...did you know who she was?" the girl asked her voice was somehow disconnected from any emotion. "How do you know we have the same mother?" Kadin asked. "Was her name Terra?" the girl asked blutnly. Kadine nodded slowly.

The girl pulled Kadin to the ground and pinned him down with her knee pressed sharply in his torso. Her eyes glowed yellow and slowly the earth beneath them twirled over Kadin's feet and over his left arm. She pulled the glove off his right hand and faced his palm up to her face. "The birthmark of our mothers family." she whispered. Kadin raised a eyebrow and looked at the dully colored birthmark on his palm. His first ential K was in the form of solid yet slightly cracked earth with yellow power trimming the K. The girl showed him her palm that was the same except instead of K it was B. "What's the B stand for?" Kadin asked when the girl leaned off of him and stood up. The girl flinched at the question.

The girl wanted to lie and say it meant Bailey as she had so long told herself. She opened her mouth and her real name, her hated name, rolled of her lips "Blade..." she whispered her voice connecting with her emotions for a moment and becoming shaken and hateful. Kadin nodded his head and smiled half-heartedly. "So...we have the same mom?" Kadin asked. Blade looked at him. "Yeah same mom diffrent dads. So your part of the titan kids huh?" Blade asked. She stood up and stepped depper into the shadows. Kadin followed her. "Yeah." he answered timidly. The girl smirked hatefuly. "Your Beast boy's kid, right?" Blade asked and Kadin nodded. "You know our mom actually loved _your_ father but she hated _my _father." Blade spat angrily. "Why?" Kadin asked sympothetically.

Blade stopped and slammed her fist against a wall of one of the buildings. The bricks of the wal quivered and suddenly charged Kadin. Morphing into a hawk Kadin flew into the air and dodged the bricks. Landing back on the ground he let the earth moved towards Blade in a low slant. Turning into a wolf Kadin pounced off of the slant of earth as it pushded back into the ground. Blade fell to the ground with kadin snarling angrily at her. She smirked. Bending her legs she pushed her feet up into Kadin stomach. Kadin soared a few feet through the air and landed on the ground in his normal state. He clenched his torso as pain corsed through his body. Blade approached him. Pulling him up by his shirt she slammed him into a wall.

"Some sister you are..." Kadin muttered bitterly. Blade frownded. "Same to you, little brother. Our mother hated my father because he was evil. Now I have to go but before I leave I want you to do something for me. Ask your uncle Robin if he remembers his old enemy Slade." Kadin's eyes grew with fear. He had been told of Slade on more than one ecassion. Suddenly it came to him. He remembered being told how his mother, Terra, had once been Slade's apprentince. He remembered being told that she ran away and then about a year or two later came back to the Titans.

Blade smiled evily as she saw the understanding in her half-brothers eyes. "When she ran away she came to Slade, my father. I was born and for two years he allowed her to stay then when she was of no more need he threw her out in the streets again. I'm guessing she had went to the Titan's again." she looked at Kadin and shook her head. "Just tell Robin he dosen't have to worry about Slade anymore...I killed him." Blade let Kadin slide down the wall. She stepped away her hands glowed yellow and she began to sink into the ground. "Oh yeah and Kadin," Blade called on her half-brother who starred at her blankly. You aren't the only kid Beast boy has." she smirked. She disappeared into the earth.

Kadin put his head in hands. He quivered trying to deal with all the information. He had a half-sister whose father was Slade, whom his sister had killed, and he had another sibling? Or maybe more than just another _one_. Kadin held back his tears he looked at his watch, he had ten minutes to get back to school so he could meet up with the others for lunch. He pushed his hand deep into the wall and dragged himself onto his feet. Slowly he walked back to the school.

As he walked back down the sidewalk he starred at the T shaped tower. His family lived there, the Teen Titans and their kids. That tower was supposed to be a sign to Jump City citizens that they had honest, and pure protectors. Kadins hook his head "They got everyone fooled..." he whispered bitterly as a hate for his family slowly over whelmed him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Notes<em>**

_So now you all know Kadin is the half-brother! I gave signs though, his similar fang, he said dude (Beast boy used that alot I think) his hearing was abnoramly acute like Daimen's and Angel's...little things. Anyway so Blade is basically a orphan, a very hateful orphan at that. This will probably be the shortest chapter out of this story, I hope it's good even if it's short, I didn't want to drag it out for some reason. I don't know but I hope you guys all like it and please, pretty please reiew/comment! I really hoped you liked it and the next chapter should be up either today or tommorow! Please review! Till next time Love, Peace, & Good Timez! ^_^_


	5. 5:Acting Werid & a Accidental Kiss

_I feel horrible! Honestly I looked at my story stats and I saw a LOT of people coming to see a new chapter only to be let down terribly by a stupid A/N! Ugh...I am so-o-o-o o sorry I ju- I don't know. I hope no one was angry with me...Jeez I feel so stupid! Please don't be angry you gals and guys I'll work twice as hard now! I promise! Now lets begin with this actual chapter!_

_Love, Peace, & Good Timez! ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

_Acting Weird & a Accidental Kiss_

Angel and Daimen sat down at the table that they had sat at that morning. They both looked at their trays of food with disgust. "I thought you packed our lunch." Daimen said to Angel as he poked curiously at a piece of meat that oozed brown juice with every poke. "Ew! Daimen stop that is disgusting!" Angel cried out at the sight of the brown goo pouring out of the meat. Daimen smiled as he pushed his plastic fork into the meat and pushed it in his sisters face playfully. Angel scowled at her brother and hit him in the arm.

Daimen put the meat back in the tray. "So what are we going to eat?" Daimen asked hoping his sister would have something in her book bag. Angel shrugged her shoulders as she pushed her tray away from her. "You'll eat our food." Nightfire's bubbly voice said simply.

She sat down beside Daimen who smiled at her but then shook his head. "No that's ya'lls food." he said smiling half-heatedly. Junior slid into the seat beside Angel and instantly threw three bags of different food to the middle of the table and pushed a juice and a soda to the middle of the table. _'Your not going to eat that are you?'_ he asked Angel silently. Angel shook her head.

Junior reached for the tray hesitantly then looked at Daimen. _'Is he going to bite my hand off if I go throw the tray away for you?'_ Junior asked timidly. Angel laughed at the remark and shook her head. Junior snatched the tray up from the table and Daimen looked at him. Daimen picked up his own tray and stood.

Slowly the two walked to the trashcans. Junior tossed the tray into a trashcan and then turned to Daimen. Daimen released his tray and starred at Junior. "You like Angel don't you?" Daimen asked calmly. Junior could feel his face burning red. He nodded his head and Daimen grinned. "And I like Nightfire." Daimen said hesitantly. Junior blinked rapidly trying to stop himself from glaring at Daimen. Junior finally smiled back a Daimen. "So how about we just...you know stop guarding them?" Daimen said putting out his hand. Junior took Daimen's hand and they shook once.

As they walked back to the table Daimen stopped and grabbed Junior's sleeve. "You better not even think about kissing Angel though." Daimen whispered threateningly. Junior smirked.

"What was with the hand shake?" Nightfire asked when Junior and Daimen had slid back into their seats. Angel looked from her brother to Junior. "Nothing..." Daimen finally answered. Angel looked at Junior who smiled at her_ 'It was just a older brother-to-older brother thing.'_ he thought. Angel frowned. "Who said he was older than me?" she asked sharply. Daimen looked at Angel "I am older than you." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Angel scowled at her brother. "We're twins so your not older than me." Angel said bitterly. Daimen frowned. "I'm nineteen minutes older than you." Daimen reminded Angel who crossed her hands over her chest. Daimen smiled triumphantly. "Angel it's okay. Little siblings get to annoy the older sibling and they don't get in trouble for it." Nightfire soothed with a devious smirk. Daimen looked at Nightfire "Dudette! She's going to torture me now!" Daimen said his mind already running wildly with all the things Angel would do. Angel smiled happily.

"Alright kiddos who brought the goods?" Mischief asked as she threw her own bagged food into the pile and pushed two sodas next to two juices, a water, and another soda. Aaliyah sat down next to Mischief and fumbled in her bag for a minute. "What's wrong Mischief?" Angel asked noticing that Mischief was gritting her teeth angrily. Aaliyah tossed two bags to the mix of bags and slammed a water and bottle of lemonade next to the other drinks.

"We just got out of the ninth grade Mischief Hater class." Aaliyah informed with a grin. "Ms. Brigs." Mischief said sourly. "What happened?" Daimen asked curiously. "What happened was Ms. Brigs hears voices and one of the voices happens to be mine." Mischief spat angrily. Aaliyah rolled her eyes. "Yeah it's all in her head Mischief." Aaliyah sighed sarcastically. Mischief nodded her head lazily.

"Where's Kadin?" Mischief asked as she leaned back in her chair and studied the cafetiere. "Didn't you know? Kadin was a friend that was all in your head." Kadin said with a grin as he tossed three bags to the pile and pushed two waters towards the other drinks. Mischief hit Kadin in the arm.

Aaliyah coughed falsely and in between her fake coughs muttered "Love licks..." with a slight smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. Mischief's cheeks burned bright pink and Kadin grinned. "Knew it." Kadin said leaning against the table. _'Why don't they just kiss and go out? Get it over with already.'_ Junior thought as he picked up a soda. Angel grinned at the thought _'Kadin is younger than Mischief. I don't think she goes for younger boys.'_ Angel thought in response. Junior shrugged_ 'Must be a girl thing.'_ he thought bluntly.

"You ditched didn't you?" Mischief asked Kadin who was slowly sipping a water. Kadin slightly chocked on the water sliding down his throat and rubbed the back of his neck guilty. "Why do you always just assume I did something bad?" Kadin asked bitterness woven dimly into his voice. Mischief quivered as she caught onto the bitterness in Kadin's voice. "I don't." Mischief insisted.

Nightfire grabbed two bags of food and pushed one in Daimen's chest. "What is it?" Daimen asked flipping the bag over in his palm. Nightfire shrugged. Mischief and Aaliyah make something random and then they mix everything up in out book bags. I brought some candy or as Mischief calls it the 'goods'." Nightfire said slowly opening her bag and frowning at two pieces of bread with pink goo mixed with ham in between the two slices. "Oh! The Tammy-Hammy samwhich!" Aaliyah exclaimed. Daimen and Angel raised a eyebrow but laughed at the name of the sandwich.

Daimen, reluctant to eat the others food but to hungry not to, opened his bag and grinned. He starred at the sandwich with slices of oddly colored meat plastered with green dressing. He looked at Mischief and Aaliyah awaiting a odd name for the odd sandwich. Mischief shrugged and Aaliyah starred at the sandwich with a peculiar glare. "I wouldn't eat that." Kadin advised.

"Why?" Daimen asked. "Do I have to explain myself to you or something?" Kadin asked ripping a bag open and starring at the mixture of chips, cereal, and cookie pieces. Mischief scowled at Kadin "Rude much?" she asked sourly. "What? I didn't do anything." Kadin said popping a piece of a cookie into his mouth. Mischief looked to Aaliyah who was just as shocked. "Yo, you seriously need to apologize." Aaliyah said firmly to Kadin who rolled his eyes ignoring Aaliyah. "Whatever..." Kadin muttered under his breath.

Angel turned to her brother and put her hand on his frozen arm. "You okay?" she asked softly. Daimen nodded with a grin "Yeah, I'm cool." he took a bite of his sandwich and chewed quickly. Mischief punched Kadin harshly in the chest and shocked him with her red powers blazing angrily on her finger tips. "Ow! What's wrong with you?" Kadin asked slamming his fist filled with the mixture of food onto the table.

Mischief flinched at Kadin's roaring anger. Kadin glared at her with angered blue eyes. Suddenly Mischief found her courage and pursed her lips. She grabbed Kadin by his sleeve and gestured for everyone to follow her. Leading the way out of the cafetiere Mischief drug a bewildered Kadin behind her with the others quickly keeping pace with Mischief's angry stiff walk.

Bursting through the cafetiere doors Mischief slammed Kadin against a wall her nails pushing deep into Kadin's arm. Aaliyah stood beside Mischief and gave peaceful glances to the younger kids.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Mischief snarled under her breath, venomous anger spilling from her restrained voice. Nightfire flinched at the cuss word and her hand clutched Daimen's wrist. Daimen pulled his arm slightly and Nightfire's hand slipped into his. Angel looked to Junior hoping for a comforting thought but he was silent and so she pushed herself close to him, her hand brushing against his. Junior shivered at the feeling of Angel's soft skin brushing against his, he felt her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. _'It's okay Halo.'_ Junior thought.

Angel grinned thinking of a brilliant trick of light above a angel's head called a halo. Kadin growled and gritted his teeth trying to control his self. He pulled his arm away from Mischief's grip and snarled. "I don't have a problem." he growled from deep in his throat. Daimen suddenly heard a simple name cross through his mind _Blade_. He locked eyes with Kadin who snarled.

Mischief caught on to the snarl directed to Daimen. "What do you have against Daimen?" Mischief asked sharply. Kadin suddenly snatched Mischief by both her arms and turned on his heel, he slammed Mischief up against the wall. "I don't have a problem with Daimen." Kadin snarled bitterly. Mischief cringed as Kadin's claws grew and cut through her skin. "OW!" Mischief exclaimed shrilly. Kadin released Mischief who slid slowly to the floor her thin fingers clutching the puncture wounds from Kadin's claws.

Nightfire pushed past Kadin and knelt beside Mischief. Aaliyah slowly pulled Mischief's hands away to reveal the bleeding, puffy wounds. Angel let her fingers go limp so she could slowly pull her hand away from Juniors and then rushed over to Mischief where she knelt beside Nightfire. Aaliyah fumbled in her pockets muttering "I know I brought it..." repeatedly to herself. Nighfire tried to console the trembling Mischief. Angel slowly placed two hands over one arm where the wounds bleed.

She closed her eyes and felt a protective, healing warmth flow through her. The others watched as crystal magic twirled over Angel's hand and wrapped around Mischief's wound. Pulling her hand away Angel smiled contently at the barely visible scar. She did the same to the other deep wounds looking nervously at Daimen. Angel removed her hands and put them in her lap. Mischief smiled at her "Thanks Boo." she said grinning. Aaliyah put her hands on her hips. "I thought I was boo!" she complained. Mischief rolled her eyes "Yeah you are but your a scary kind of Boo." Mischief said with a grin. Aaliyah narrowed her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Where did you learn that healing thing Angel?" Nightfire asked curiously. Angel struggled for a explanation. "I,uh, it's just something my family does." she said with a half-hearted smile. Nightfire looked to Daimen "Well, Daimen can you do that?" Nightfire asked. Daimen nodded timidly. "Show u-" Mischief was interrupted by the black skull clasp on her belt that loosely hung around her hips began to shin red through the hollow eyes holes, the triangular nose part, and even the thin gritted mouth of the skull let a red light shine through.

Nightfire touched the blinking red gem on her necklace and frowned. Aaliyah watched blankly as her ring with a small, single diamond flashed red she scowled and clenched her hand into a tight fist. Kadin looked at his watch that burned a deep, blood red. Junior snatched a small round device from his pocket and flipped it open. "Center of the city, new villain." a calm yet firm voice said bluntly. Junior nodded and nearly closed the device before the voice shouted "Robin Grayson Junior!" a shrill feminine voice exclaimed. Nightfire smiled and rushed to her brothers side. "Hi mom!" Nightfire said grinning broadly.

Junior rolled his eyes. He snapped the device shut and pocketed it. "C'mon we don't have long." Mischief ordered. She looked down at her clothes and frowned. "Well at least I have my favorite boots." she muttered to herself. The ground crumbled beneath Kadin and he smirked happily as he stood on a platform of earth. Aaliyah pulled back the sleeve of her shirt and revealed a mechanical part of her body that stretched from her wrist to her elbow. She looked at a screen on the mechanical part of her arm and punched in several numbers.

There was a flash that faded as quick as at blinded the others. Aaliyah smirked as she looked at her hands that were covered by cold metal black gloves with pink and blue lines trimming the glove in a clutter of gleaming lines. Looking behind her she proudly fluttered the thin, wide wings on her back. "Luck..." Mischief muttered sourly. "Let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Kadin exclaimed seeming to be back to normal and no longer acting weird. Mischief scowled as Kadin took of into the air on his platform. "How does he know it's a guy villain?" she asked bitterly.

"You running or not?" Aaliyah asked. Mischief shook her head and Aliyah took her open hands and lifted them both into the air her wings quickly fluttering a blur. "Where are you going?" Daimen asked Junior and Nightfire who watched as the other three flew towards a villain. "we're going to be back soon. Okay?" Nightfire asked drifting into the air. "See you there." Nightfire muttered quietly to Junior. Nightifre waved to the twins and burst into the air forcefuly; disappearing behind the near by buildings.

Daimen pulled at his spiked hair. "What's going on!" he screamed at Junior who only shook his head. Daimen snarled. "Angel wait here." Daimen ordered. Angel looked to her brother confused at the order. "Why?" she asked. "You'll see..." was the only thing Daimen offered as he pushed the cafetiria door open slightly and walked trough the small crack of the slightly opened door.

"What's going on Junior?" Angel asked in a pleading voice. Junior took a step towards her and she took a step back; quivering at the feeling of the hard wall against her back. She remembered what Kadin had done to Mischief and feared Junior might do the same to her. _'I'm not going to hurt you Halo...'_ Junior thought lowly. His voice shaken in Angel's mind. "I know." Angel answered bluntly. Junior inched towards Angel who looked at his feet. She looked at the loose shoelace that hung limp near Junior's shoes. "Your shoes are unti-" Angel was cut off as Junior tripped.

His his hands landed against the wall between Angel's arms. His eyes were wide oepn with fear and apolgy as he starred at Angel. He tried to pull away. Angel was frozen under Junior's body his lips pressed to hers. _'I'm so sorry! Halo! Oh God! Angel, jeez I didn't mean to...'_ Junior's thoughts blowed around in his and Angel's mind like torn pieces of paper caught in a firece wind.

Junior's eyes widened. His heart raced as it crawled up his throat. His stomach twirled around inside of him. His face burned red. He starred at Angel's calm face and was mesmerized as her shocked blue eyes became calm brilliant purple eyes. Finally his hands slid away from the wall and feel onto Angel's hips. He pulled her away from the wall and placed his hands at the small of her back. Angel shivered as Junior pulled her close to him and he moved his lips. Angel was paralyzed for a brief moment but then relaxed into the kiss and movedher lips with Junior's.

Angel pulled away first gasping for breath. Junior grinned happily and took in a normal breath."I'm guessing I'm not your first kiss." Angel said blushing. _'Trust me Halo, your the first girl I've kissed.' _Junior thought grinning. Angel giggled. Junior cocked his head to the left and pushed his lips to Angel's. Angel laced her arms around Juniors neck and tried not to laugh at the nervous thoughts rushing through Junior's mind as he moved his lips confidently with hers.

Daimen stood frozen at the cafeteria doors. His hand tightened around Angel's cell phone. He glared at Junior. The door shut behind him with a loud _BANG!_ startling the two. Angel's eyes snapped open and she starred at her brother. Junior knew who he would see but he still looked at Junior. "Daimen, it was accident. Ju-Junior he tripped..." Angel explained her arms still around Junior's neck. "Didn't look like he tripped." Daimen hissed bitterly.

Junior focused hard on Daimen, he figured since Angel was twins with Daimen he had to hear his thoughts too. _'What about not guarding our sisters?' _Junior thought. Daimen looked to Junior as the thought went through his mind. Daimen remembered the promise of not protecting Angel from Junior anymore only a few minutes ago. His throat burned as he forced back a smart remark.

Angel pulled her arms from around Junior's neck and smiled at him. _'Weren't you supposed to be going somewhere?'_ Angel thought. Junior nodded as he reluctantly backing away from Angel. Daimen glared at Junior as he floated into the air and finally flew the way the others had gone.

Angel faced Daimen. "You kissed him?" Daimen asked with disgust. Angel scowled at her brother who neared her. "EW!" he cried in utter horror as he looked over his sister's lips. "What?" Angel asked sourly. Daimen cringed as he spoke "You got his spit on your lips." he said. Angel rolled her eyes and pushed Daimen into the wall and kissed his cheek. "Now you got both of our spit on you!" Angel said smirking.

Daimen rubbed his cheek angrily. "Your going to get it." Daimen warned. Angel shook her head denying her brothers threat. "Remember? I'm the younger sibling I can get away with it." she said remembering Nightfire's words. Daimen scowled. "You guys didn't tongue did ya?" he asked. Angel flushed red. "You so did!" Daimen exclaimed amused at his sisters embarrassment.

He stuck out his tongue and moved it around as he scrunched up his face. "We didn't tounge!" Angel cried out angrily. Daimen snickered. "Admit it!" Daimen insisted. "How else did your lips get all that Junior DNA on 'em?" Daimen asked. Angel frowned. "We kissed idiot that's how." Angel said putting her hands on her hips. "French kissed." Daimen insisted. "Your such a dunce." Angel mutterd. "Whatever Toungey. Here's your phone." Diamen thrust the cell phone itno his sister's chest. Angel examined the phone. She looked at her brother and raised a eyebrow. They didn't us their phones so why did he go get them?

Daimen looked at his sister and smirked "We're going to follow them." Daimen said. "And we need the phones because?" she waited for her brother to answer. "I don't have my phone." Daimen answered quietly. "Then what do you have?" Angel asked stepping close to her brother. Daimen showed his sister a similar device that Junior had pulled from his pocket. He showed her the screen of the device. Angel starred at the screen that showed a complex map of Jump City.

Her eyes fixed on a blinking dot that changed colors with every second blink. She pointed to the small dot that was currently orange. "What's that?" she asked curiously. Daimen grinned "It's a criminal. Didn't you hear that dude? He said there was a new villain and I know that is where the others are heading." Daimen said proudly. Angel frowned "How do you know?" she asked trying hard to trust her brother.

He pointed to small black letters just a few inches away from the dot that read **Center of Jump City**. Angel smiled. Daimen looked at the device and typed on the small keypad for a moment then without looking up said bluntly "Okay, let's go."

Angel slowly pushed into the air and then stopped "Where'd you get that thing from?" Angel asked curiously. Daimen who still stood on the ground frowned with guilt in his eyes. "Aaliyah had it in a pocket of her book bag." he confessed. Angel rolled her eyes but said nothing. Daimen smiled happy he wasn't going to get a lecture from Angel.

Daimen hestiantly pushed off into the air where he stayed only inches from the ground for a few moments. Finally with a confident smirk on his face he flew up to Angel. "Why do I have to have my phone?" Angel asked. Daimen shrugged "Just incase." he answered. Daimen flew infornt of his sister and lead the way to the others.

Angel looked over the cars that cluttered the streets of Jump City and suddenly froze in mid-air. "Daimen...it's mom." she said under her breath. Daimen looked away from the screen of the device and looked to where his sister pointed a quivering finger. He starred at their moms car. She leaned out of the window and starred up into the sky.

Daimen grabbed his sister's sleeve and while looking desperately at the screen he pulled her through the air. Angel yanked her arm away from Daimen and flew up beside him. "Do you think she saw us?" she asked fearfuly. "I hope not." Daimen answered with a sigh. "Almost there!" Daimen exclaimed forgetting his mother all at once.

Raven starred up at the sky and blinked rapidly. She watched as her children flew quickly away from her. She forced her car door open and weaved through the narrow spaces betweens cars. She watched the sky until she saw Angel and Daimen. She stopped suddenly and leaned her against a building wall. "No..." she whispered "Th-they know...they know..." Raven watched as Daimen and Angel slanted downward and disappeared behind a crowd of trees and buildings. "No..." Raven sighed helplessely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author Notes<em>**

_ Well not my best ending but i hope that's cool. Well Junior and Angel kissed kinda accidental but not really. Kadin flipped on Mischief for a reason unknown to the others but Daimen has a hint for the reason; a name. I can't be preppy happy as I usually am in these author notes you guys and gals because my uncle died so please keep me in your prayers...if your Christian but if not just you know hope for some closure for my family. Thanks ya'll and please review/comment! Hope you guys enjoyed it like I enjoyed writting it! 'Til next time Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_^_


	6. 6:Deadly Truth

_Long time no write. Sorry middle school can be a real pain though and I'm scared to know how harsh high school is going to be. But I'm writting now & I hope I haven't lost my touch! Now guys and gals let us contontinue this story finally!_

_Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_^_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

_Deadly Truth_

Kadin stared blankly at the masked figure in front of him. One side of the slanted separated mask was as black as night and showed the glowing yellow eye and the other side was a deep crimson red. "Whose this?" Aaliyah whispered in curiosity as she glared at the new villain. Kadin averted his eyes from the villain he could take a good guess of who was behind the mask.

"Hello Titans." the voice slipped out from the cover of the mask and slithered into the open air. The figure slid it's hands over it's head and gripped something tightly. The teenagers jumped into fighting position instantly. As slick sound of leather against medal hissed around the tension filled air as the masked figure unsheathed two swords.

The slit that exposed the yellow gleaming eye glowed brighter. The earth began to rumble in response to the power the figure possessed, Kadin gritted his teeth. "Blade..." he growled under his breath he same he had felt walking down the street back tot he school overwhelming him once again.

his eyes glowing green Kadin slammed his foot on the ground. The figure leaped out of the way just as a spike of earth shot out of the ground through the place her masked face had once been. Kadin charged the girl in the form of a cheetah a shadow of raging rocks following after him.

"Kadin!" Mischief screamed in irritation. Kadin didn't seem to hear her though. "Titans! Go!" Aaliyah screamed in place of Mischief who was still in shock from all of Kadin's actions from the day to mutter a word to her team. Mischief was frozen in place as she stared after the younger kids pursue the new villain and Kadin. "C'mon Miss Chief. We gotta fight to win." Aaliyah whispered.

Mischief shook her head slowly her eyes widening in what seemed to her best friend fear. "N-no...not her...not now..." Mischief whispered her voice breaking with fearful disbelief. Aaliyah shook Mischief softly. "What are you talking 'bout?" Aaliyah questioned curiously worry trimming her tone.

Aaliyah knew Mischief better than anyone else. She knew all her secrets especially the one Mischief had never told her parents; she carried the heavy burden of being able to see past and future mischievously, heart breaking, cold blooded events that no one should be able to see or relive.

Now Aaliyah could see Mischief was having a vision of the past as her greyish-pink eyes clouded over with complete grey like a heavy burden of mist. Mischief screamed suddenly as she feel to the ground clawing out her eyes trying desperately to claw the vision of the past out of her eyes. Aaliyah felt tears sting her eyes as she reached out for her best friend, her sister.

As her gloved fingers brushed against Mischief's shoulder though her eyes snapped open. They glowed yellow and waves of pink and red magic- Mischief's stubborn magic- fought to regain control in the midst of the evil gleam of yellow. "Leave me alone!" Mischief screamed shrilly as Aaliyah stood frozen in pain for her sister. "M-M-Mis-" Aaliyah stuttered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Mischief slashed her hand through the air and sent a wave of yellow, pink, and red power that was confused and out of control towards her best friend. Aaliyah dogged the attack. She could see the yellow power slowly seeping out of her sister and the earth consumed it. As the earth rumbled in complaint as Mischief's own power followed after the yellow power. Aaliyah watched as Mischief closed her eyes again in pain her nails leaving bloody scars around her eyes.

Aaliyah's wings fluttered as she drifted into the air the lines in her gloves glowing brighter with power. Her right brown eye glowed a dangerous, deadly blue while her left eye glowed a deep, soulful pink. The gloves shot the mix of colors out around Mischief until she was consumed in a bubble of mingling blue and pink.

Aaliyah turned back to her younger family members. Nightfire was throwing orb after orb at the masked figure, Kadin charged in different shapes of animals as he controlled the earth simultaneously, and Junior used combinations between orange slashes of alien powers and close combat fighting. But even with their efforts strong they seemed lost in their own worlds separated and disconnected from the battle...from each other.

Glancing back at Mischief, Aaliyah couldn't stand the sight of her sister in so much pain, Aaliyah charged after her family.

_**XOX**_

Angel and Daimen landed just out of thier friends sight. For a moment they stared at Mischief in a screaming, wailing, and clawimg crumble on the ground, a mix of colored magic seeping below her and rejecting one another. But they looked away the sight of their motherly, mischievous friend in so much pain to much for them to bear. Angel's eyes rested on Junior who seemed lost in the depths of his mind as he dodged the masked figure that held two identical swords in it's hands. She flushed as she felt the remaining thrilling tingle still dancing secretively over her lips.

Daimen caught his sister unconsciously running her fingers over her lips and he rolled his eyes, _'Stupid Junior...' _he thought sourly as he laid his eyes on Nightfire. Her flaming red hair curled and twirled around her body as she engaged viciously in the fight. Her purple glowing eyes and hands sending wave after wave of alien power towards it's target. He smiled, she was deadly and beautiful. "We've got to help them." Angel whispered to her brother her voice trimmed with worry and longing. Daimen let the words sink into his mind. He wanted to help, jump into the battle more than anything else in the world at that moment. But there was a memory, a vivid stream of memory he had tried to push far out of his mind.

Angel glanced at her brothers eyes and quivered into his grasp as a vivid image of her brother and her strained into her resistant mind and forced her to relive the horror of the demonic beast the twins contained inside of them

_Daimen was on all fours, bloody and sharp nails penetrating the ground he stood on. Four glowing red eyes smirked evilly, seven tails crowned with blood splattered spear shaped ends of his tails swirled behind him intimidatingly, Daimen smirked _a murderous sinful smirk _revealing his fanged teeth that were pearly white except for crimson liquid sprinkled over the jagged fangs, he was demonic animal straight from Hell lost in his mother's evil power._

_Angel stood behind her brother. Blonde, almost white hair, curved down to her waist and was streaked with green-splattered with red- while the other side of her hair was a deep gothic black streaked with purple, her bangs of mixed blond-white and death black hid her own four red demon eyes but they couldn't hid the red glow they produced, black and white feathered wings sprouted from her shoulder blades blood roaming through the feathers like a dark red outline trickling though the wings, a grin that matched her brothers plastered on her face._

_'Halo!'_ Junior yelled in his mind as Angel's screamed pierced his ears like daggers. The image faded and Angel's scream faded until she her eyes warily stared into her brothers who was kneeling on one knee his sister in his arms. "You a'ight?" he whispered worriedly. Angel grinned, "You don't forget anything do you...?" she whispered weakly the image still burned into the back of her mind. Daimen shook his head and Angel pushed out of his arms.

All eyes were on the twins.

"They die now..." the figure whispered to Kadin, in the form of a bear, as it twisted it's foot it's glowing brighter with power. Kadin growled as he swiped his paw at the figure, a girl.

Nightfire had landed and was slowly edging towards the twins but Junior still remained in the air, Aaliyah floated behind him her wings beating silently. For a moment the villainous was forgotten as the twins raced to their new friends side. "She likes you..." Aaliyah whispered in Junior's ear making he flush a shade of pink that burned bright against his tan skin. Aaliyah smiled lightly as she flew past him.

Kadin roared in agony as the girl stabbed her right blade into his foot, in his state of pure pain and weakness he formed back into his normal shape his roar becoming a pained howl. Roughly twisting the blade deeper the girl yanked her sword out of Kadin's foot and used the end of her sword to slam against Kadin's forehead.

The girls threw her swords straight in the air for a moment and slammed her fist to the ground. her eye now raged with power and thirst to kill. The ground quivered and she pulled her hands up slowly like she was straining to carry the weight of a boulder.

A thick wall of earth blocked off Kadin and Junior from the others. The wall curled around the four teens that were to shocked to react. A slash of earth covered the top of the circular form of earth and consumed the teens in darkness.

The girl grabbed her swords from the air as they came back down and let one go limp behind her back while the other stiffly stayed placed in front of her.

Earth wrapped around Kadin like a deadly python created from crumbling dirt and hardened clay. He groaned in unconscious pain. Junior turned to face the masked figure his hands consumed in orange power. The girl laughed a heartless laugh devoid of any emotion. "Your weak..." she taunted Junior narrowed his eyes.

He didn't answer. "Your in love with the demon." she inquired in a whisper like it was a repulsing secret. Junior raised a eyebrow. _'Demon...?' _he thought silently.

Aaliyah let her hands be consumed in glowing power. Daimen growled under his breath and Nightfire noticed his eyes beginning to glow red. "You okay?" she whispered her eyes transfixed on his. Daimen smiled shyly and nodded.

_'Demon...?' _Angel heard junior's voice echoing hollowly through her mind. She winced in pain as the monster inside of her stirring at the mention of it half-origin. _'Junior...what are you thinking 'bout?' _Angel grimaced in pain as she forced herself to think clearly. Junior didn't respond and without warning Angel felt her head go numb. Her mind went blank, and she fell to her knees and her eyes closed, no one could see them being replaced by Junior's soft emerald green eyes.

_**XOX**_

"You'll die with the rest of them." a girl's voice called out to Angel. Slowly she opened her eyes and stared at the masked figure posed in front of her and Kadin wrapped in a death grip of earth. The girl took a step forward. "The mute of the family, the strong silent one. The quiet back bone that holds everyone together but never speaks up for his troubles." the girl taunted.

Angel narrowed her eyes, and she found Junior's voice in her mind once again_. 'What's the point of pointing out what I do to keep my family together?' _he thought confused. Angel sighed and opened her mouth. _'DON'T SPEAK!"_ Junior yelled in his mind, her mind, their mind.

Gritting her teeth Angel kept her eyes on the girl. "I know why don't speak." the girl cooed evilly slipping her blades back into the sheaths behind her back. Angel was frozen as Junior screamed for her to make a move, use his powers. The girl leaned down into the cold metal of her mask brushed against Angel's- Junior's- cheek.

"You watched your brother die, by my fathers hands. Slade killed your equal, your half, your world...your twin..." Angel felt the blade of a dagger pierce her torso and as she chocked on the blood already pooling into her mouth she slipped away from Junior's body- her eyes closed and she slipped back into her body.

_**XOX**_

"JUNIOR!" Angel screamed as she heaved in air into her own lungs. Nightfire steadied her friend but Angel struggled to her feet and out of Nightfire and Daimen's grasp. She banged her fist against the solid walls. "Angel calm down we're goin' to get outta here." Aaliyah tried to sooth.

Angel shook her head viciously. "He's dying! She's killing him!" she screamed. Everyone's heart crawled into their throats at Angel's words. Angel stepped back and clenched her fist.

"Azarath Metrion..." she whispered her voice distant as red magic exploded around her hands. She breathed in deeply and rasied her hands. Lsashing them down she screamed, "Zenthous!"

The earth cracked and exploded around the teens. Angel stared at the girl still stabbing Junior wit the dagger as he bent over in pain. His eyes wide open as blood swirled out of his wound like small crimson stream and curled out of the corners of his agap mouth.

Nightfire let out a broken whimper as she whispered about this not happening _again_. Aaliayah was frozen as she stared at the scene before her, Mischief's screams breaking through their barrior and pounding like nails into her ears. Daimen held Nightifre in his arms while he brushed his fingers against Angel's hand trying to take away some of her emotions.

Angel remembered the girls words. Junior had had a twin, that was murdered. It was the truth she could feel it when the girl had muttered it slyly in her ear.

_'The truth...it's deadly...' _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

_YAYZ! I'm back. TOok me a while to write this up. Hope you like it and please remember to review. Wish i could I give a warmer re-welcoming now that I'm back but I gotta get off. So please remember to review and I love ya! Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_^_


	7. 7: Not Letting Go

_Chapter Seven_

_Not Letting Go_

_"ROBIN! STAY AWAY!" _

Junior squinted his eyes against the blinding bright whiteness that shone in front of him. He was in nothing but a white undershirt, and white sweats. His feet were bare and his hair wasn't spiked with gel, instead it hung in rough choppy layers around his jaw line.

Where was he? He had been in darkness just floating, a surging tremor of pain was tearing away at the inside of his body and it was all based in his lower torso; he was still cocooned in a blackness of peaceful nothingness. Then it was like a explosion had ripped through the darkness he had fell into and now he was trying his hardest to fall back.

"What are you mute _and _deaf? I said stay_ AWAY_!"

That voice...

It was his voice, but harder, colder, more firm and low.

Wait...he knew that voice-had fell into a guilty silence at that voice's last words. But it couldn't be, could it?

The brightness dimmed away to a subtle gleam that consumed Junior in a blur of white. He narrowed his eyes as he looked around wordlessly. There was nothing, just the white that seemed to go on forever and ever with no apparent end...

"You friggin' idiot!" the voice screamed out around him in a raging echo. Junior's heart fluttered at the sound. It was, it could be! He scanned the abyss quizzically, hope making his hear pound against his rib cage and fill his ears. Junior let his mouth open slightly, as if to speak but then remembered; he wasn't to stay quiet or unforgivable things would curse anything or anyone he loved. Just like that not so long ago day when half of him was taken away from him in cold blood.

Fear and hate for what he really was rose in Junior as he clamped his mouth shut and ground his teeth together to grind out the words that were burning on the tip of his tongue and that he wanted to scream out as the rising feeling of desperate confusion welled up inside of him.

Junior closed his eyes and fought back the tears.

He couldn't even remember why he was in this...this white hall of nothing! And that voice had triggered memories he had buried in the back of his mind for nearly a year now and now both the voice and memories were taunting him.

Grinding his teeth in the heat of his pained emotions Junior glared down the blank, white hall before him. There had to be a end to it...there just had to be...

Clenching his fist, Junior dug his bare heels back into the solid white ground and ran forward. He forced his teeth together and kept his mouth shut to keep the scream of anger from escaping his mouth. His right arm stiffened behind him and bent at the elbow, a rush of over emotional powers racing into his fist.

Junior blinked his eyes closed.

_'How do we know we're us?' _a young questionable voice asked Junior in a trusting whisper.

Junior kept his eyes closed to keep away the tears, and tried to push away the memory of his brothers constant question that had been asked to him, Junior, since the day...the day he...died.

Well now Junior could somewhat answer the question. His brother was the dead one of the two-part us and Junior was the alive one...that was their only remaining assurance to who they were.

Junior's memory pushing didn't work though. Another one-one he'd rather forget-was resurfaced now as well.

_He could barely make out his identical twins face through his angrily glazed over vision. But he could see the vibrant glisten of blood oozing out of his broken nose and busted lip. His brother huffed in a few labored breaths as his hands clenched and he gained his unsteady stance._

_"Seriously, you hit like a girl, baby bird." his twin taunted with the nickname as he smirked a painful lopsided grin. His jet black hair fell over his right eye. _

Junior could practically feel that same deepening anger swell up inside of him in the bottom of his churning stomach. A erratic burst of his flaming orange power burst to life over his ever so tightened fist and he dug the tips of his toes deep into the white tiled floor. Pushing off into the air Junior kept his eyes clothes; wanting his anger brought from the particular memory to push him over the edge.

_Feeling his hands tighten into fist once again Junior felt the vein that roamed from his hands and over his arms bulge outward. "Seriously, I'mma hit you into next week, twinkle star." Junior had ground out his brother hated, secret nickname forcefully. _

_At the same time a deadly heat of red and orange power burst around each brother. _

Now, Junior could feel the tears gathering behind his closed eyes.

He suddenly didn't want to remember the fact that he and his brother had gotten into their worst fight ever. The aftermath of it all had cast a unbreakable tension between not only them but their whole family; especially all the other kids. It lasted for most of two weeks.

But didn't want to remember that the two weeks had been his brothers last...

The thought sent Junior's emotion into a turmoil that sent him tumbling and rolling out the air and back onto the white tiled floor. He listened to the crunch of his shoulder, snapping of at least three of his ribs, and winced at the sound of his twins screaming voice rattling around his mind.

Junior curled into himself as his body rolled onto his side. His eyes still closed. He clutched the cloth around his undershirt and lay there letting the cold of the white hall and the burning shocks of his out of control powers jolting in, out, and arond his body.

The memory played over and over in his mind but he would always restart it when he and his brother burst into flames of fire colored power.

When the time had seemed to passed by him and it felt like he had been laying in the contrasting cold burn in a variously broken heap on the floor for hours, Junior opened his eyes.

His breath caught in his throat. His blurry eyes widened.

"You always were a weirdo, baby bird." Junior's supposedly dead and gone twin brother muttered bluntly with a firm frown plastered on his face. Junior looked back at himself, er, his brother who was curled up on the floor exactly the same way as he was only facing him.

"Seriously," before Junior had feel into his muted silence he and his brother had made 'Seriously' their trademark word. "I don't even get a 'Hi, Redstar.'?" Redstar grumbled and Junior could see his hands grip tighter around the cloth of his shirt in irritation. Junior shrugged his shoulders as he study Redstar's face quietly.

Everything was just the same. The same jet black hair, tanned face shaped exactly like Junior's, same lips that had a split down the middle from where Redstar and Junior had tried to use one of their dad's double bladed swords and now held the same scar as a reminder not to touch a double bladed sword _ever _again, and then there were Redstar's eyes.

It was the only hing that either twin had ever been able to be told apart from.

Redstar's gleaming silver blue eyes shown boldly as they glared- studied Junior in return for the "alive" twins silent examination.

The soft-green and silver-blue eyed twins looked at each other letting the silence of the white hall reunite them within it's never ending walls of a confusing maze.

"You haven't changed." Redstar finally spoke as he pulled himself up off the floor and Junior followed his brother mechanically; almost as if it he was a puppet to his twins actions. Junior shrugged again the sharp remark, _'Yeah, and neither have you!' _burning on the tip of mutted tongue.

Redstar leaned into Junior's face. "You can talk here. Nothin' going to happen, never does." he reassured his speechless brother.

Junior shook his head stubbornly and glared at his brother.

Redstar scowled back and slapped Junior harshly across the face. "Seriously, talk!" he barked out the side of his face curling into a twitch of pain as a hand mark prickled across his cheek. Junior stifled back a laugh at the fact Redstar had just basically slapped himself; maybe the white hall wasn't all that bad.

Even with the hand print of Redstar's hand-Junior was surprised to feel the steaming warmth of his brother's hand as if blood was still roaming through his veins and not the chilling coolness of death-bristled across his face he refused to speak.

If he hadn't spoke that dread day a year ago Redstar wouldn't be here, _ wherever __here _was, and maybe Junior wouldn't have to be here either. He couldn't risk anything else happening to his brother.

Redstar sighed in frustration and Junior caught his hand twinge with urge to slap the words out of Junior's mouth. "God, why'd you give me the bullheaded twin? Why not Daimen? Seriously..." Redstar grumbled sarcastically as he grabbed Junior's hand and pulled him to his feet. Junior took in a take shaky breath at being brought to his feet again but relieved to not feel the pain of broken ribs shuttering in response to his shocked gasp.

_'Daimen...?' _Junior thought drawing a complete blank at the name. As Junior tried to decipher who the name belonged to he let his brother drag him through the white hall dismissively. All he could put together was that the mystery Daimen was his friend...kind of...there was someone-no _two someones_- in the way of them ever becoming true friends...who were they?

"Yo! Robin! Getcha head out the clouds bird boy, seriously!" Redstar yelled waving his hands in front of Junior's perplexed face. Junior blinked rapidly as his twin yelled him out of his unsuccessful remembering. "Wha-" Junior confused eyes snapped from Redstar to the huge white-framed mirror before them.

Redstar, for once, was quiet. He glanced wearily towards the barely noticeable mirror that was sunk too deeply into the white camouflaged frame as if he had spent one to many days in front of it.

"Let's ya see whatcha wanna see in the living world..." Redstar whispered taking his brothers hand and pressing it against the mirrors icy surface. A haze of winter freezing fog spread over the mirrors in tendrils of orange from Junior's fingertips.

As Redstar's faint words rooted their meaning into Junior's groggily confused brain the boy snatched his hand away from his brothers and away from the mirror's cold surface.

His green as gleamed brighter with a burst of horrified realization.

Junior backed away from Redstar who took a step forward. "Robin..." he muttered softly reaching out his hand to the terrified twin. Junior felt his eyes heat over with tears and barely felt when he blinked out unstable lazors that struck his brother's hand with a distinct hiss. He shook his head and glared at Redstar.

He didn't mean it.

Really, seriously, he didn't mean to do it. But everything from the past year, to the two weeks leading up to Redstar's murder, welled up inside of Junior and he couldn't contain the words straining in his throat.

"I'm _DEAD!" _Junior screamed out audibly, his voice echoing up, down, and around the emptiness of the white hall. Redstar outwardly shivered as he listened to the reverberations of his brothers long lost voice.

"You knew!" Junior accused forgetting that he was actually speaking and letting the words flow. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" his green eyes blazed with rage and betrayal. Redstar pursed his lips together in a thin line. "Would you shudup! Just listen-" the silver-blue eyed twin cut himself off as he caught the mirror un-fogging out of the corner of his eye.

Junior's fist clenched. He felt the rage consume him as his vision glazed over just like the mirror. "I don't wanna listen anymore." Junior heard himself grind out.

Junior wondered why even in death he and Redstar were still fighting constantly. Never really accepting each others excuses and accusations just craving the urge of a fight. Redstar wondered who the beautiful girl was appearing slowly but surely in the mirror.

"JUNIOR!" the girl cried out desperately as she stood frozen in a mix of other teens. Redstar stared at the her intently. She was beautiful with her long flowing black hair and deep crystal blue eyes that were shifting into a shade of indistinguishable purple.

Redstar had come to sit and watch the mirror since the day he had found it. Never wondering to far away from it in fear he would lose it in the maze of white. It never worked the way he wanted it to, frustrating him to no end. Sometimes it would show the good times in his past, other times it would show his and Junior's-sometimes even Nightfire's-fights that he would rather not see. Every now and again it would reveal to him the family he had left behind-but that was only if happened to be praying or crying real hard.

And throughout those days he never _once _seen the beauty before him...

"Angel...?" Junior breathed his anger fading and his memories catching up with him. He and his family had ditched school to go fight crime, Angel and Daimen had followed stubbornly, he and Kadin had got separated from the others, Angel had shifted into his body pushing him aside into his mind, the villainous had stabbed him, then...this.

Redstar nudged his twin. "You know her, seriously?" he questioned unsure. He knew ha and his brothers had good looks, but since when did shy-quiet Junior get girl's like _her? _What was her name? Angel? It definitely fit in his opinion.

Junior scowled. "Yeah, seriously." he shot back sarcastically. Redstar smiled. "Way to go baby bird!" he taunted. Junior rolled his eyes-whenever he and Redstar hadn't been about to rip each others throats out Redstar had always picked and played with him. "Shut up, twinkle star." Junior muttered loud enough for Redstar to hear.

Turning their attention back to the beautiful Angel framed and shown in the mirror. Junior was confused, why was _this _what he wanted to see? Angel, his first case of a possible love-at-first sight scenario girl, crying out for him desperately?

The mirror shifted and Red and Junior stared at the scene of their family. Kadin was still caight in the grip of the earth, Mischief was still foreclosed within Aaliyah's makeshift enclosure-but it was shuttering and trembling as it Mischief and her screams were about to burst free, Aaliyah was fluttering above the ground and staring with blurry eyes between Kadin, Mischief, and Junior's body, and then there was Nightfire...the twins little sister.

"Who the heck's that?" Redstar grumbled pointing to Daimen who was holding Nightfire from behind and pulling her trembling body against his. Junior suppressed a small grin at Redstar's older-brother-instincts. "Angel's twin brother, Daimen." Junior informed quietly, the fact he was speaking again scaring him in the back of his mind. Redstar muttered something about Daimen and Angel not having the same genes when it came to looks and Junior silently agreed-letting himself slip back into the silence.

The image shifted again and the twins stared at the villianous that stood over Junior's lifeless body. Redstar looked away from his brother's body revealed in the mirror, Junior on the other hand couldn't tear his eyes away, the fear in the back of his mind thinking he was re-seeing Redstar's death all over again...it was horrible but Junior wanted to see if there was a way he could have saved Redstar.

"Whose next." the villainous purred out in more of a threat than a question. Redstar's eyes narrowed studying the masked figure. "Your not all dead, _yet." _Redstar said distantly to Junior who glanced out the corner of his eyes at his twin.

Junior didn't want to talk anymore, he'd said to many words already and was relieved to see nothing effecting Redstar or, thankfully, any of his family in the living world either. Redstar understood his brothers silence and continued. "You'll be able to hang on to life for another ten minutes, long enough for her to kill our family."

The mirror was fogging over again and Redstar's eyes widened in horror. He shoved Junior against the mirror. "You've gotta let go." Redstar ordered. Junior shook his head confused. He couldn't just let _go _of Redstar all over again.

Even if the twins had their moments were they couldn't stand each other, they loved one another. Junior just couldn't let his twin, his other half, go. Not again. "Robin," Redstar warned with his voice edging towards anger. "Let go of me. You've gotta save our family. What about that Angel girl? What about Nightie." Junior felt his blood run cold at the thought of having his little sister joining him and Redstar in the white hall.

Redstar smiled half-heartedly. He didn't want to let go of his brother either. Redstar hated Junior with a passion sometimes, blamed his brother for his death at first, but Junior was still Junior; which meant he was Redstar's only true friend and he loved him. Letting go was hard, espically a second time around...

"We'll see each other again. This was just a little reunion, they don't last forever bro, seriously." Redstar soothed his eyes flashing to the nearly completely fogged over mirror. This was Junior's only chance to go back to the living; to reclaim his title as the "living" twin.

Junior wrapped his arms around Redstar's neck and pulled him into a brief hug, then pushed him away. "You're getting soft twinkle star, seriously." Junior teased playfully. Redstar smiled slightly. "Go save our peoples butts, baby bird." Junior nodded solemnly, leaning into the mirror and focusing on the thought of Angel and Nightfire.

Junior felt his head whole body ache again, the pain growing in his torso; he was back in the darkness but he could feel himself being dragged away from it again as well.

Redstar stood staring at the misty mirror that had consumed his brother and erased the image of his alive family, and the two twins Angel and Daimen.

The two twins felt the feeling of being ripped apart wash over them again. Their head spinning slightly at the thought of not being fully _whole _anymore...

Redstar's question was set right in it's awful loophole once again with the labels "dead" and "alive" hanging heavy on both twins hearts.

But they weren't letting go, not completely, not yet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

_Sooo been a while sense I wrote for this story. I hope you guys like this, and hope you liked the little brotherly love/hate kinda relationship that goes on between Redstar and Junior. So Junior didn't die! Or he wont if he makes it through the darkness and through the ten minute window between life and death he has to go through...annnywaay hope you guys like this! I'mma start writting up for this again since my writer's block for this story is cured finally! So please review/comment on whatcha think and till then...Peace, Love, & Good Timez! ^_~_


	8. ATTENTION: WAR OF THE TERRORS

_**Well hello there guys and girls! I know it has been forever and a day since I have updated for this story but I would like to inform you all that I have begun a rebooted version of this story which I believe will be far more enjoyable for you all! I will not take this story down however for I think it is important (and also pretty cool) for people to go back and forth and see the changes I have undergone as a writer. But yeah, here's a excrete from the new version!:**_

* * *

><p>The sound of gravel churning beneath the weight of rimmed tires gave the only needed signal that Montae had finally arrived. Colin jumped in a rush of excitement that made his stomach begin to flutter, as it would for the next few hours, with the heavy wing beats of butterflies. "I promise mumma. Everything is going to be fine. I'll call you every day and take enough pictures to fill up a freakin' artist gallery!" Colin exclaimed, rushing about to gather up his two suitcases and book-bag filled with knickknacks. Pulling his mother into one last, squeeze-until-you-can't-breathe hug, Colin didn't say goodbye. Only spoke in the most confident of declarations, "I'll come back to you safe and sound! I love you mumma! I'll call you when we land!"<p>

Colin's mumma didn't say goodbye either, but, she knew, for a long time following the red Camaro that pulled out of her drive way, it would be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, yeah, go read the whole thing to really understand it! Also, the original cast will be included but I make no promises for keeping personalities and love interests or really anything as it previously was. However, the plot, character development, writing style and just everything in general is guaranteed to be so much better!<strong>_

_**The new title is: **_**War of the Terrors**

_**While there are unexpected changes and things will progress somewhat slowly it is all worth it! Please go check it out and support it! I love you all so much and really hope you enjoy! **_

_**m.l**_


End file.
